My Savior's Ways
by Emerald Eyed Wolf Girl
Summary: Edward is a Gypsy who is residing at Newheat festival for a few weeks. Bella is a city girl who is on holiday with her girlfriends. Their paths cross and they quickly hit off. Everything seems great until terrorists attack the festival and threaten lives. Can Edward save Bella and get her away from the situation before it's too late? Rated M. E/B. Gypsyward. Light fluffyness.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note - **Hopefully everyone will enjoy this fic. I've had this Plot Bunny in my head for a while now and knew I needed to write it.

I don't know much about Gypsy life, but I like the sound of it. If I get anything wrong, please correct me. I won't go into much detail about it, but it will be a part of the story.

**Sorry if it causes offence to anyone, but this is only fiction. I mean no harm and I have a great interest and respect for the Gypsy communities out there.**

Thanks and love to all my readers/reviewers.

**Disclaimer - **Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I just own Gypsyward.

* * *

**~ Chapter 1 ~**

_July 13__th__ - Paying is Playing._

* * *

I hate Alice. I also hate Rose. Why did they have to drag me to Newheat Festival in this heat? Sure, I loved festivals and I'm all for trying new things but - I. Hate. Heat.

Alice had flitted into our shared apartment two days before, waving three long, white tickets in her trembling hands.

"I have just gotten us tickets to Newheat!" She squealed and danced over to hug Rose who has laughing manically with joy.

"Oh. My. God! How did you get a hold of them?!" Rose had said with awe, grabbing the tickets and staring down at them with wide eyes. "I've been trying for _weeks _to even get one - how did you get three?" She had asked Alice whilst I sat on the bed, tilting my head to listen in on their little conversation.

I was never over-excitable but I liked the idea of going to a festival with my girls.

"The hot guy - Jasper - you know the one that works in the bakery across the street from the bank? Well, he has a mate who is playing on the main stage and managed to grab some extra tickets from him," Alice had smiled dreamily. She was head over heels for Jasper and I wagered he liked her too. Very much.

"Bella?" Rose turned to me, "What do you think?" She asked, flapping the tickets around with a huge smile. I grinned.

"It sounds like fun - let's get packing," With that, I jumped up and we all went out the door to shop for festival clothes appropriate for the weather over the next few days.

Festivals were long, messy things to go to and Alice insisted we needed a whole new wardrobe just for the event.

That was few days ago.

Now, we were squashed into Rose's red convertible, surrounded by bags, on our way to Newheat. It was the hottest, most fantastic music/food/farming event of the year - well, so everyone said - and hundreds of thousands of people were flying in from all over the world just to get a glimpse.

"Wonder if we'll find any hot hook-ups Bella," Rose snickered and elbowed me gently. I rolled my eyes.

"As if Rose, it will be full of junkies, smokers and drunks - not my type," I snorted unattractively.

Rose giggled.

"You never know what fate has in store - I think a hot, drunken, horny male might be just what I need over the next few days," She sang with a far off look as Alice tittered in the back.

"I have a feeling Bella is going to get knocked up!" Alice trilled.

Oh shit. Alice was never wrong.

"Hey, don't bring that shit on me now - we're not even there yet!" I gasped and turned to glare playfully at the gleeful looking pixie wedged between the masses of shopping bags.

She spread a giant grin across her innocent face and wriggled.

"You know Bella - Alice is never wrong," She said smugly and turned her head to stare at the world blurring by. I turned to face the front again, noticing Rose's smirk and huffed.

"Cheer up Bella - we got Green Day!" Rose pressed a button on the car stereo and the guitars and drums began to soothe me slightly.

"I'm still never wrong," Alice commented over the noise of the music, "I predict Rose will meet Mr. Right over the next few days too," She said excitedly and it was Rose's turn to sputter.

"Holy shit, how does she do that," Rose mumbled to me, her long blonde hair flowing behind her in the wind. Alice chuckled menacingly. "Shut it Short Stack!" Rose directed towards Alice as I laughed and Alice narrowed her eyes.

She was small.

"Alright, but you'll see - I'm one hundred percent sure about all this. It's fate." Alice finished with a wave of her hands. She patted her short, spiky black hair affectionately and smiled sweetly at me when I turned once more to raise my eyebrows.

…

We arrived at Newheat at two o'clock, Alice jumping out of the car and opening our doors before the car had even stopped.

"Come on, come on!" She began tugging our suitcases out of the boot and shoving them at us.

"Calm down! I haven't parked the car properly yet!" Rose yelled and inched the car forward into a parking space along the grass. I hopped out when the engine cut off and smiled at Rose.

Alice was pulling out the tickets from her handbag and fidgeting with excitement.

"Let's go," She said passively once Rose had pulled up and locked the roof of her car and grabbed her own red and white spotty suitcase. I dragged my plain green suitcase along on it's wheels towards the ticket tent with Rose and Alice on either side.

Rose strode along confidently in her pretty flowery patterned wedged heels teamed with jeans and a floaty pink blouse. Alice trotted along beside me in her black leggings and green tunic top with a slim belt round her tiny waist and a little green bow in her hair.

They both insisted you always had to look your best in case any hot guys wanted to chat you up.

I had just worn a plain purple shirt with denim shorts that came down to my knees. I felt comfortable in my old, worn white Converse.

Alice sorted out the tickets at the desk and we were led through some gates and out onto the vast field that was now Newheat Festival. Rose squeed, but Alice was on a mission.

"We need to bag a spot near the edge, close enough to the facilities and stalls, but near enough at the front so we can party!" Alice commanded. Me and Rose could only nod.

Rose eventually spotted the perfect patch near a dirt track road. It was a lush green area with wild flowers growing all over the place.

"This is it!" Alice confirmed with a smiled, dumping her suitcase and shrugging the tent bag off her tiny shoulders. Within a few minutes, we had worked out the tent and got it fixed up. It stood, proud and pink amongst a few other plain grey tents in our lot.

"Did we have to have a pink tent?" I said with disgust.

"Yes!" Alice and Rose shouted simultaneously.

"But…it's…flamboyant," I groaned. I hated pink.

"Exactly!" Alice exclaimed, "If we get lost, we will see this bright pink beacon and find our way back," She said with a smirk as Rose crawled inside the tent with our bags.

"Wow! Plenty of room in here," She breathed, her voice echoing slightly. Me and Alice went in after her and laid out our sleeping bags and pillows in a neat line side-by-side.

Rose sprayed bug repellent around the door of the tent and over our sleeping bags. The smell was horrific.

"God, did you have to do that?" I gasped, wafting my hand around and coughing. Even Alice winced.

"Well, unless you want to be eaten alive - I suggest you suck it up," Rose grinned, wielding the can of doom before stuffing it under her pillow.

The interior of the tent was a dull grey, much to my pleasure. No pink here.

Alice suggested we go grab something to eat and have a sniff around the stalls. I readily agreed and Rose pulled our her tan satchel. I stuffed my mobile phone and childish Mickey Mouse wallet into my pocket and followed Alice and Rose out of the tent and towards the line of stalls standing on the opposite side of the dirt track.

I could see Alice radiating excitement to be near any sort of place where she could shop. Rose and Alice bought a few t-shirts, more bug repellent, waterproof ponchos and three warm, red hoodies with 'I LOVE NEWHEAT' emblazoned in white bold lettering across the chest.

I rolled my eyes fondly as they carried their white plastic bags as though they were Chanel box bags.

"Want anything Bella?" Rose asked, slowing when she neared another clump of red and white striped stalls. Mostly old men hippies ran the stalls with beer and crisps and nuts on sale.

I wanted a burger.

"Can we stop for an early dinner? I'm starving," I moaned as I pointed to a burger stand a few metres away. Alice nodded in agreement and began walking over to it.

She grabbed a metal table with chairs sitting just outside the stand and dumped the bags on the grass beside her feet. Rose went and ordered three cheeseburgers with fries and ketchup.

My stomach rumbled as Rose placed three steaming, delicious looking burgers in front of me and Alice and we tucked in.

"Jesus this is good," Alice moaned, shoving the last of her burger bap into her mouth. Rose smiled in agreement and finished off her last piece just as I licked tomato sauce from my lips.

I looked around as Alice and Rose began complaining about flies and wasps. Stalls, grass, cars, caravans and beer barrels crossed my vision until my gaze landed on a small arena where a few men were gathered around the wooden pen, smoking and downing bottles of beer.

There was a tall man in the centre of the arena, holding a rope which was attached to the bridle of a large, shire horse. The horse looked completely at ease, it's silky black tail swishing happily, swatting at flies.

It tossed it's majestic mane around and nuzzled the owners neck. I couldn't see the man clearly, but knew he was well built and wearing a white vest top and dark, black jeans.

"Hey, I'm just gonna go and look at the horse," I said quietly to Alice and Rose as they turned to look at me. Alice peered past me to see the pen where the stallion stood. She suddenly smirked, wide and smug.

"Hmm, have fun!" She sang and waved at me.

I laughed and got up to walk towards the pen, slowing as the pot bellied-men turned to face me. This was so far out of my comfort zone I thought I might faint.

I didn't usually do things on my own without Alice and Rose to back me up but I kept walking.

I blushed and looked down at the grass, walking slowly towards the side of the pen, away from the prying eyes. I bit my lip and peered over the slats of the open pen, smiling as the sleek, black stallion nickered softly and scuffed the ground with his well-groomed hooves.

He suddenly turned to face me and there beside him, stroking his neck was the most beautiful male I had ever seen. I sucked in a shaky breath as I appraised the stranger from head to toe.

His body was lean and toned and he could easily be called buff. His hair was a disarray of coppery bronze which was highlighted in the bright sunlight that was shining down on the festival grounds. His jaw was clenched, but was angular with a slight stubble showing on his chin. His lips were full and plump with a red tinge to them.

I gulped as his eyes slid from the horse's neck over to me.

Green.

That is all I saw for a few moments. I was frozen, everything stopped, I heard nothing, saw nothing - except the beautiful green eyes that were gazing back into mine.

A slow, lazy grin spread across his face as his head slowly looked me up and down. I suddenly felt nervous under his scrutinizing gaze.

Before I could do anything, he was walking towards me, the horse in tow.

"Hey," He said in a soft, velvet tone, his lips curving into a small, nervous smile.

_Oh lord Jesus!_

"Uhm, hi," I stuttered and bit my lip again, flushing furiously. He chuckled and patted the stallion's neck gently.

"You like old Forky here?" He murmured to me with that gorgeous, shy smile. I looked up and smiled back, nodding.

"He's beautiful," I said sincerely, wishing to touch the sleek black fur - and this man's gorgeous hair.

Forky? What a strange name for a horse...

"Thanks - he's gonna win best in show at the horse finals. I'm sure of it," He laughed, showing all his perfect white teeth.

I hoped Alice couldn't see me; she'd be having a field day and probably organizing my next outfit for a date with him. Oh how I wished!

"Can I…pet him?" I asked timidly, itching to run my hand through the soft, silky mane.

"Of course," He grinned, stepping forward and clucking his tongue at Forky who obediently came closer to the fence which I was leaning over.

"I'm Edward by the way," The man cleared his throat, his hair flicking into his face and he brushed it away with a strong, long-fingered hand.

Jesus, his long, tan fingers! The things I could do with those fingers…_Stop it!_

I blushed at my inappropriate thoughts and reached my arm out, letting Forky sniff my hand before he butted my palm with his forehead and I giggled as he whinnied softly and nuzzled against my palm.

"Oh…I'm Bella," I said shyly, forgetting Edward's earlier statement. I noticed he was staring openly at me and I blushed again.

Oh, is name! Edward. I liked that name.

Well, my girly parts did. They were doing a happy mating dance singing - "_Feed us! Feed us! We want_ his _sperm swimming towards our eggs!"_

Shut it!

"Bella…" Edward murmured under his breath before patting Forky on his lean back. "Forky sure likes you - he sure knows a beautiful girl when he sees one. Takes after me of course," He snickered as Forky seemed to laugh along with him, nickering away against my hand.

I blushed and Edward grinned wider.

"So, are you here for the first time or…?" He inquired, running his long fingers through Forky's mane.

"Uh, I'm here for the first time with two of my friends," I told him, leaning heavily against the fence.

"Nice - I come here every year," He sighed wistfully, "My father likes me to show off Forky here. We have about two trophies and ten rosettes already," He beamed at Forky with clear love in his eyes.

I pursed my lips in a small smile.

"Wow, he's a winner then," I murmured, touching his neck and stroking gently.

"Sure is…," Edward trailed off awkwardly. I shuffled a couple of times, my long brown hair getting in my face.

"So uh…would you um…like to help me today? I need to pin up posters for the event later and uh…could use some company and a helping hand," He suggested with a hopeful expression.

My jaw almost dropped.

_He wanted _me _to help him? Little old me?  
_

He had only just met me…Still, that had to count for something didn't it? That he...trusted me? And I would be mad to turn down and opportunity like this...

_Live a little, Bella! That's what you're here for!_

"Sure," I smiled brightly, pulling out my mobile. "I just need to let my friends know," I waved the phone a little and he nodded with a smile. I tapped in Rose's number and brought it to my ear, waiting.

I saw Edward cluck his tongue and lead Forky in a circle around the arena, giving me some privacy. I smiled a little before Rose answered.

"Bella," Her voice came smugly from the speaker. I sighed.

"Hi Rose," I mumbled.

"What's up?"

"I…I'm going to put up posters with a..um…Edward," I rushed out quickly. Rose laughed melodically and I heard Alice giggling in the background.

"Know his name and everything already? Blow-jobbed him yet Bella?"

"No!" I shouted and Edward glanced over at me. I gave a fake enthusiastic smile and turned away a little, embarrassed by my outburst.

"It's okay if you want to though Bella - you need to lighten up a little," She said truthfully.

"Edward's the one!" I heard Alice screech from somewhere near Rose. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Right Alice, sure,"

"It's true!" She shrieked. I would need to be careful - the Pixie Wonderer had never gotten it wrong before. She always knew who would hook up with who, which food someone would order from a take-out menu; even if she didn't know the person. She knew when and where a serious accident would happen, months in advance. It was just creepy.

She knew who would be voted president or queen, and she was always right. Rose wanted her to open a business on fortune telling but Alice waved it off, claiming it was just coincidence.

Sure. Coincidence.

What did she say about Rose finding Mr. Right?

"Well, Rose, Alice_ did_ mention someone for you - right?" I said with a smirk. I heard a huff on the other side and laughed. Alice laughed too.

"Fine Bella, just don't stay up all night with strangers," Rose told me sternly, the mother in her coming out.

"Yes _Mom," _I retorted.

"Yes, _Isabella," _

"Don't call me that!"

"Yes, yes, now go have fun," I could almost hear her waving her hand around, shooing me away. "We'll be around the stalls or in the tent okay?" She said softly.

"Yeah, thanks Rose," I smiled wanly, thought she couldn't see me. I loved my friends. "I'll see you later right?"

"Yep!"

"Bye Alice!" I shouted.

"Have fun Bella!" She shouted smugly.

I sighed. "Bye Rose,"

"See you!"

I cut off the call and shoved my phone back into my pocket. When I turned round I was met with a wet muzzle that was nuzzling my hair. I giggled.

"Hey Forky," I lightly slapped his beautiful neck. His beautiful owner stepped into view then.

"Everything okay?" He asked curiously, his green eyes swirling with amusement.

"Yeah, Rose and Alice just worry," I rolled my eyes and pulled a face childishly.

Edward laughed. "Well, I need to go back to my trailer and get the posters and Forky's knapsack, wanna come?" He grinned and I couldn't resist. He was just too adorable. His muscles flexed under his lightly tanned skin and he wiped his brow which had a slight sheen of sweat on it.

"Sounds good," I agreed. I looked down at my exposed arms. "Um, do you have any sun cream? I don't want to get burned," I nibbled my lip and Edward chucked.

"Yep, I got some in my trailer. Come with me." And with that he turned Forky around with the rope and led him over to the pen gate. The older men opened it happily and gave him a thump on the back.

They said something into Edward's ear and Edward laughed heartily. I made my way round the pen towards the gate and met them both just as Edward had shut the gate.

The old men cleared off with their bottles and raucous laughter. Edward tugged on Forky's rope, leading him forward. I fell into step on Edward's other side. We walked across the grass together, away from the buzz of the festival and towards a cluster of caravans, trailers and little cabins.

There was colourful washing strung along make-shift washing lines that were strewn across from trailer to trailer. Sun loungers were dotted here and there and a few small Jack Russell dogs skittering round the grass on their tiny paws, chasing each other playfully.

"Is…this okay?" Edward murmured from beside me. I realized my jaw was hanging slightly agape.

"Of course! I love how everything is set up," I said reassuringly, because I did. I loved to see dogs run free - not on leashes.

Edward looked relieved and kept leading both me and Forky through the ruckus towards the back of the trailer-town. When I saw where we were heading, I gasped with awe. It was so beautiful and majestic.

An old-fashion Gypsy trailer! One of those proper wooden ones decorated with bright colours with a roof that is carved into an arch. The roof was a bright emerald green, with the frame a bold blood red.

There was small wooden steps leading up to a set of royal blue curtains which concealed the interior of this beauty. I heard Edward gulp quietly beside me.

"This is so amazing!" I breathed. Edward's face lit up.

"Really?" He perked, "You don't think it…weird that I'm a…Gypsy?" He winced as though he was ashamed of that fact.

"No! I think it's really unique," I comforted him. I really did think it was awesome.

"I…wow…I've always wanted to see one of these up close," I smile widely, gesturing to his trailer. He returns my bright smile and leads Forky over to a wooden rail that is pinned into the ground in a bridge shape. He ties the rope round it swiftly and reaches down to attach two metal troughs onto the pine frame. One filled with oats, another with water.

It's clear by the way Edward handles Forky that he truly cares deeply for this animal. Forky nickers and nibbles Edward's hair affectionately. I grin as Edward swats at him playfully and makes his way over to me.

"Silly old cooter," He chuckles, trying to fix his mop of messed up sexy hair. I so badly want to reach out and do it for him. He misses a little strand that falls onto his forehead. I slowly reach up and flick it out of the way with the tip of my forefinger. Edward gives me a hesitant look before smiling lazily.

"Thank you," He whispers and looks as if he wants to say something else but Forky whinnies loudly and stomps his foot. I can't contain my laughter at this spectacle - he looked so irritatingly cute.

Living in the city, I don't get to be around animals much so I'm reveling in being close to a horse this beautiful.

Edward gently takes my arm and leads me towards his trailer. My breath hitches when he helps me up the narrow steps that lead into the cabin and his hands brush against my hips a few times.

He looks as nervous as I feel and I'm positive that I am beetroot red by now.

He pulls the curtains aside as he stands on the small platform outside and I take a deep breath in excitement.

"Uh…this is it," He says sadly, gesturing half-heartedly.

"Oh my God, it's so beautiful!" I whisper walking inside. You have to duck down just a little to get through the arch and Edward is a positive giant in the small, confined space but it is just magical.

There is a real sense of history and passion in the tiny space. Inside, there is a small side table with little gold handles on the drawers in another corner. There is a few paintings of gallant stallions galloping across meadows hanging over the gorgeous open fire.

I notice it is also a cooker with a little metal shelf above it holding a teapot and a few small copper pans. The orange embers are dying out, but it is still so wonderful to see. The mantel piece is littered with little miniature ornament versions of Forky, varying in size and pose.

"This is…amazing," I turn a little, taking everything in. I spy the bed right at the back of the cabin, a red velvet curtain hanging halfway across the entry to it, tied at the side with a golden hook.

The bed is a large double, with soft looking white sheets and intricate designs carved onto the wooden compartment underneath it. Little doors are visible on the underside of the bed box. To the right of me there is a plush worn faded pink seat big enough to accompany two people.

"You have an amazing home," I murmur to Edward who is anxiously twisting his fingers together.

"You truly like it?" He asks and bows his head.

"Honestly, it is the most beautiful, sweet thing I have ever seen," I reach out and pat his hand, smiling sincerely. He glances up and his mouth twists into a smile.

"It's not much but…it's all I know," He shrugs.

"There's nothing wrong with it Edward - I have nothing against you," I tell him as he sits down on the seat, leaning his long arms on his knees. I sit down beside him gently, smiling as I look around again.

He may be a stranger - a beautiful charming one - but I like him a lot.

"Did you claim it from your family?" I ask, intrigued. He nodded.

"Yeah, it was my grandfather's and his father's before that," He answers with a slight, memorable smile.

"Wow, that old?" I laugh a little.

He snorts. "I guess, but I take care of it as best I can - it's my favourite place in the world," He says with passion laced into his beautiful husky voice.

"I can see why - I love things like this," I say, gesturing to the paintings and carvings in the wood. Everything screams history and I love it. It's a world away from the heat and bustle of the festival. I feel peaceful more than anything else right now.

"Your welcome anytime then," He says softly, turning to look at me with his captivating eyes. I have to look away, otherwise I will be lost in his emerald orbs.

I suddenly see movement out of the corner of my eye on the bed and turn my head to see an adorable fluffy grey kitten arch it's back and turn to face me with blazing green eyes as gorgeous as Edward's. I gasp softly.

"A cat," I murmur. Edward chuckles and scratches his stubbly chin.

"That's my Emily," He says fondly. This man is so wonderful. "I rescued her from drowning in a river a few months ago - some sicko threw her in and left her to die. I had to save her," He murmurs, as he clucks his tongue again and leans down to click his fingers near the floor.

How could someone be so cruel to such a sweet little thing?!

Emily considers before jumping lithely off her nest of blankets and onto the floor. She butts her head affectionately against Edward's palm just as Forky had to me.

"Hey girl," He murmurs sweetly to Emily who is curling round his calves.

"Poor little thing - how awful to throw her in a river!" I exclaim angrily, disgusted by the lack of humanity in this world.

Edward nods in agreement and reaches down to Emily.

"This is Bella, Emily - be nice," He warns Emily as he lifts her up gently and turns her to face me.

I smile warmly at him as he strokes Emily behind her ears. I reach my hand out, letting her sniff me. She snuffles adorably with the tip of her cute pink nose before beginning to purr and writhe in Edward's hands.

He lets her go and she lollops into my lap, curling up and rolling onto her back, gazing up at me, willing me to scratch her belly.

I gingerly touch her fur covered stomach, rubbing gently with the tips of my fingers. Emily purrs louder and closes her eyes, her paws on either side of her cute little head.

"She is so sweet," I exclaim softly. I don't understand how anyone could have thrown her away like that. She is lucky Edward saved her.

"She really, _really _likes you," Edward says with astonishment. "She has never been that friendly to anyone except my Mom," He said reverently. I giggle as Emily licks my palm with her rough little tongue, tickling me.

"Usually, you would be covered in scratches by now," Edward says with a small short laugh. I shake my head and continue stroking the furrball in my lap.

He stands to open one of the little doors under his bed and pulls out a small stack of posters.

"I just need to pack Forky's knapsack and then we can get going," He says with a broad smile, his strong neck muscles flexing with his every word. His hair is still a ruffled mess, but I like it.

He is all over shaggy and rugged and beautiful and I'm honoured he allowed me into his home, even though I'm a stranger. I guess I'm a little reckless, trusting a complete stranger - but he is so charming.

He handed me the stack of posters and rummaged in the cupboard to pull out a large, shiny brown saddle with a bridle and reins. Next, he tugged out a matching saddlebag and laid it beside the fireplace. I glanced at my watch, noting it was only three o' clock and I could hopefully spend the afternoon helping Edward.

"I'm just gonna fill the knapsack with some bottled water and put the posters in too, then we can go," He opened a hidden door beside the fireplace which turned out to be a small fridge.

I smiled - he had everything he needed in this small, cosy space. I continued to stroke and caress Emily as she purred and watched Edward fill the saddlebag with two bottles of water and took the posters gently from my hands, our fingers touching. I shivered.

I noticed that 'Forky' was sewn in italic letters with blue thread on the side of one of the knapsacks. This, I found adorable for some reason.

"Now then, are you up for taking a ride with me?" Edward said casually as he stood up, swinging the saddle and reins over one strong arm and the saddlebag over the other.

I gulped a little but nodded. Edward grinned and walked towards the door. I gave Emily one last pat before gently lifting her back over to her nest and tucking the blankets around her. She purred appreciatively and went back to sleep. I turned and walked out of the cabin and into the crisp heat of the afternoon, the sun still beating down.

There was no breeze, just a lush view of Edward's lean back as it swayed gently as he walked. I breathed out and followed him, my palms sweating. I had never been near a horse this much before, let alone ridden one.

Edward put saddle bag on first and then the saddle onto Forky's waiting back and buckled the strap under Forky's belly. He adjusted the stirrups - yes, I do know some things about horses. I'm not an imbecile.

I liked old cowboy movies, that's where I got my knowledge.

Once he had finished adjusting everything, he turned to me with a smirk twitching at his lips. "Ever ridden a horse before?"

"No," I said in a quiet, frightened voice.

"Oh."

"Yeah," I mumbled awkwardly.

"Hey, it's okay - I'll be there with you and I'll be holding the reins," He came closer to me and took hold of my shoulder with his large hands. "I certainly won't let you get hurt - neither will Forky," He smiled gently, bringing a finger up to gently touch my cheek.

I was nearly in tears, I felt so stupid.

"It's okay," He whispered again, holding me and reassuring me. "Want to give it a go? If you don't like it, we can just walk around and lead Forky along by his rope," He suggested sweetly, but I knew how he must want to ride Forky. Still, it was nice of him to think of my feelings.

"Let's try it," I said, my voice quavering a little. Edward took my hand in his and I noticed it was rough, but velvety next to my palm. It sent shivers down my spine to be holding such a beautiful man's hand.

Edward stopped beside Forky who perked his ears back at my presence to listen to us. "Alright Bella, I'm going to lead Forky over to the steps at the cabin and I'll help you climb on okay? It's easy, I promise," He convinced me, a gentle, warm smile on his face. I still felt like fool in front of this expert.

A few minutes later, I had been hoisted up effortlessly onto Forky's back and Edward was sitting behind me. He had placed my feet into the stirrups and let his arms wrap around my waist, holding the reins tightly.

He clucked his tongue near my ear and Forky walked forward, getting into a gentle, rhythmic pace. I could feel Edward's warm breath against my exposed neck and I tried diligently not to shiver.

Many festival goers stared as we rode on down the dirt track, moving aside like the red sea for us. Some whispered, some giggled and some made disapproving faces. I looked around for Rose and Alice, but thankfully couldn't see them anywhere.

"Hey, relax," Edward whispered against my neck, dangerously close. "Forky can tell if you are scared and it makes him nervous," He murmured and tightened his arms around me. His musky scent was overpowering mixed with the gentle rocking rhythm of Forky's hips.

"Okay." I whispered and tried to relax, letting my shoulders slump and my arms dangle in my lap, clinging onto the saddle loosely with my fingers.

"That's it, your safe," Edward said triumphantly in a soft tone. I did feel so safe with his strong arms around me. I never expected to be so besotted with someone, especially not somewhere like Newheat.

Edward stopped Forky at a few tents and pinned posters to the sides of them with strong cello tape. Every time I tensed slightly whilst riding along, his arms would tighten again and he would whisper sweet, encouraging words into my ear to help me relax again.

More and more people around the festival stared at us, but the kids loved Forky.

"Mommy, can I touch the pony?" A little girl with cute blonde plaits asked sweetly, pointing to Forky. Edward slowed Forky's movements and jumped down lithely, leading Forky by his bridle towards the little girl and her mother who was holding the little girl's pink rucksack.

"This is Forky, want to stroke him?" Edward crouched down to the little girl's level and talked in a gentle tone, just as he had done with me. It was a lovely sight. I sat proudly now upon Forky as Edward asked permission to lift the little girl up to reach Forky.

"Pretty Forky," She giggled as Forky whinnied softly and nibbled her fingers with his lips.

"He is lovely," The mother commented "How long have you had him?" She inquired curiously, flicking her flaming red hair over her shoulder.

"Eh about two years now - he's a shiner," Edward said fondly.

"Our Leah loves horses," Her Mom rolled her eyes with a smile and shifted to lean on her other leg. Her tight leather leggins and red top stood out rather obnoxiously with her hair and made her look quite dominating.

"Would it be alright if she had a ride then? Since Forky here seems to have taken a liking to her," Edward suggested with smile.

"Yes! Mommy please! Please!" Leah clamoured pleadingly as Edward set her down beside her Mom.

"Alright," Her mother answered uncertainly, "Just be careful with her," She warned Edward.

"Of course - she can ride with Bella - you can walk along with us if you like,"

"Do I need to pay you?"

"Nah, this is my treat," Edward winked charmingly. I felt a surge of jealousy at this, but brushed it off quickly. I didn't stand a chance with a god like him.

He lifted Leah upwards to settle her in front of me while I shuffled backwards to make room. I held the tops of Leah's little arms and gathered up the reins for her to hold. Edward got Forky walking as her Mother walked along beside us, talking to Edward about Leah's love for horses and why they were at the festival.

My stomach dropped as I realized he probably had a lot of female attention - he was gorgeously charming - and wouldn't want to be with someone like me. Leah giggled as Forky swished his mane around, showing off.

"Hey Leah, maybe if you pat Forky's neck gently he might let you have a little trot," Edward called up to us. Leah leaned forward slowly, her tiny hand patting Forky's neck as Edward clucked his tongue quietly, not wanting Leah to hear so as she would think she had made Forky listen to her.

Forky complied, picking up his pace. My heart skipped a beat as we were jolted gently, but it was a surprisingly smooth ride. I held onto Leah a little tighter as we trotted along the track, passing onlookers and more stalls and tents.

Some people cheered, some waved and many smiled and laughed. I laughed too, feeling free for the first time in a long time. A breeze ran through my hair and tangled it, making me feel alive. Maybe Newheat wasn't so bad.

…

"Well, I didn't expect that!" Edward exclaimed, astonished at how the afternoon had went. Many more parents had approached him offering to pay to let their children have a ride on Forky. He was now quite famous amongst the festival goers and had made Edward an immense amount of money.

We finally came to a stop outside his cabin and I realized it was now five o'clock. I needed to get going soon - to see Alice and Rose but I didn't want to leave. This afternoon had been one of the best.

Edward helped me down, laughing as I squealed a little.

"Thank you so much Bella - you know, I think the children really liked you," He said with a smile.

I snorted. "Yeah right - you were fantastic with them," I complimented.

"Want to come in again?" He asked hopefully. I decided five minutes couldn't hurt. We sat on the seats and Edward poured some water into two small glasses and handed one to me.

"I really enjoyed this afternoon," He said softly, leaning back against the seat and gazing at me with gentle eyes. "You…accepted me straight away and trusted me, even though I'm technically a stranger to you. No one's ever…trusted me like that before," He murmured with sorrow. I shuffled closer to him and put my glass on the side table.

"It doesn't matter to me whether you are a Gypsy or anything else. You are genuinely a nice person and…I had a lot of fun today," I blushed and looked down at my hands that were clenched together to stop me from touching him inappropriately.

"I know but…lots of people don't like the way I live…they don't like me because they think I will think I'm better than them. I'm not, I know that. They judge me too quickly, I think I'm a half-decent guy. I just prefer a simple life," He sighed and gazed around his home.

I took his hand in mine. "I think it's lovely the way you live - it's so peaceful and cosy in here and you have two wonderful animals who love you to pieces," I reminded him, smiling and glancing over at Emily who was stretched out on the floor in front of the fire.

"I'm lucky to have Forky and Emily - they're my true family," He said shortly, finishing his water.

"How long are you here for Bella?" He asked after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"Oh…only a couple of days," I answered. "Rose and Alice are just here for the experience and shopping, they're not interested in the music," I chuckled, pushing my hair out of my face.

"They sound like great friends," He stated softly, his green eyes sad.

"Do you want to meet them sometime?" I asked in the same soft tone, looking him dead in the eye.

"Would they…want to meet someone like me?"

I snorted. "Please, Rose's parents were hippies and Alice's dad was a junkie - I really don't think they will mind," I reminisced meeting Rose's weird mother and father who tried to get us to drink wheat-grass smoothies and eat raw eggs. I shuddered.

"Cold?" Edward inquired with a heart-melting smirk.

"No, just remembering trying a wheat-grass smoothie - yuck," I blanched. Edward laughed a beautiful long laugh and shook his head.

"Best memory ever huh?" He joked lightly.

"Don't remind me," I pulled a face. I looked at my watch again and saw it was nearing half six. How can time fly past like that with this man? I sighed quietly, not wanting to leave Edward's comforting presence.

"You got to go?" Edward sighed with a sad smile.

"Yeah, I'm sorry but…Alice and Rose will be worried," I said glumly.

"Hey, you know you can come back, right?" He took my hand in his and ran his fingers over the sensitive skin of my wrist. "You…will come back, won't you?" He added in a frightened voice. I nodded quickly.

"Of course! I really had a great time," I was relieved he wanted me to come back. His face lit up again, his perfect teeth showing.

"Thank you," He whispered, taking my hands and helping me up. "That was your only ticket out of here," He chuckled.

"What do you mean?"

"If you had said you weren't going to come back, I might have to have locked you away - I like you Bella," He flushed a little at the last part and I melted.

"I like you too," I murmured softly.

Honestly, being locked away by such a sexy specimen really wouldn't be all that bad.

Edward led me out into the fading light of the evening. Less people were milling about, most of them walking towards the noise of the main stage where the bands were playing, the loud noise of drums and guitars filling the air.

Edward took a hold of my hand, keeping me close beside him as drunken festival goers trudged past us singing old anthems and mumbling.

He smiled down at me as I peered around, looking for the Pink Beacon. I spotted it not far off from the dirt track we were on and led Edward towards it.

"Wait here," I commanded as he saluted. I chuckled and crawled inside the tent, finding nothing but empty sleeping bags. I backed out.

"They're not there…" I said doubtfully.

"Why don't you text them?" He suggested sensibly. I dialled Rose's number, getting no reply. I then tried Alice. No answer from her either.

"Gah! Why won't they answer?" I said muttered exasperatedly. I texted them both two times telling them to shift their asses over to the tent.

There was still no reply after ten minutes. Edward scratched his head.

"Look, I'm sorry," I sighed, "You should get back to Forky," I mumbled and slumped. I felt him grab my shoulders.

"No, not until I know you are safe for the night," He whispered close to my ear, his breath fanning out across my neck. My breath hitched in my throat and I closed my eyes.

"They…might be at the car…" I trailed off.

Edward shook his head. "The car park is closed at night - patrol officers find and throw anyone in there at this time out." He informed me. I let out a huff of air and sighed.

"Oh God, where _are _they?" I nearly cried out with exertion.

"Hmm," Edward pondered. "Come back to my cabin - we can wait for their replies there and you will be safe and warm - it's not exactly warm at this time of night out here," He noted as I shivered.

I bit my lip, fighting tears and nodded.

Curse you, Alice and Rose!

Edward led me back to his cabin, keeping me upright and holding my hand comfortingly.

"It's alright," He murmured into my ear, "They're probably at the main stage or…maybe they met some people? They maybe thought you were safe with me," He chuckled.

"I am safe with you…I hope," I laughed lightly.

My phone buzzed and I pulled it out rapidly. It was a text from Alice. She said her and Rose were fine - they had hooked up with Jasper and one of his mates. She asked if I wanted them to come to the tent. I replied it was up to them but I was fine with Edward for now. Edward read over my shoulder.

"You are welcome to stay here…if you want," He added quickly when he saw my shocked expression. "Shit I…I don't won't do anything. I just don't want you alone out there and…" He sighed.

"I sound like a desperate cunt," He growled.

"No! I just thought it was sweet of you to offer but…I don't want to put you out," I mumbled. "I can take care of myself," I smiled unconvincingly.

"No way Bella - if they are not coming back then you are staying here with me," Edward demanded sternly, holding my hand tighter as if in fear I would bolt and I giggled quietly.

Alice texted to ask if I was okay and to tell me once again that Edward was 'the one'. I rolled my eyes and put my phone away after replying that I was fine and for her to have a good night.

Humping Jasper, no doubt.

"I'm so sorry about all this," I whispered as Edward pulled out spare blankets and a pillow, laying them out on the floor. I didn't have any night clothes because my bags were in the tent. I told Edward and he chuckled.

"Stay here and watch Emily, I'm going to get your bags and tie Forky up for the night," He cupped my cheek briefly before walking out the door, the curtain flopping back into place after him.

I sat on the seat with Emily purring on my knees again. I admired the paintings from where I sat before Edward came back, dumping six bags on the floor.

"You brought Alice and Rose's bag too?" I raised my eyebrows. Edward grinned.

"They could get stolen or dirty," He retorted with an innocent look on his angelic face. I laughed and lifted Emily off my lap. She curled up on the seat and went back to sleep. The beautiful smell of the old wood would lull me to sleep too.

"Thank you, you didn't have to take me in…or get my stuff," I sighed, digging through my bag.

"It's nothing - anything to help a beautiful damsel in distress," He grinned impishly with a cheeky wink. I shivered as a blush spread across my cheeks and pulled out my worn pyjama bottoms and black t-shirt. I was not beautiful - just plain. Plain Jane. Or Bella, whatever.

"Umm…" I mumbled, looking for a place to change. Edward grabbed a pair of sweats from a shelf and turned to me.

"I'll turn around while you change and then you can do the same for me, okay?" He murmured reassuringly, reading my mind.

I blushed and nodded. Edward turned to face the entrance to the trailer while I stumbled about in the small space, pulling off my clothes and changing as quickly as I could into my pyjamas.

"You can turn around now," I declared as Edward turned and grinned, gesturing for me to turn around now. I turned to face the bed and watched Emily nestle into her blankets at the end of the bed.

"I'm done," Edward said with a smirk as I turned around.

I nearly fell backwards. He was shirtless! And holy hell if he didn't look like a God, then I didn't know what he was. I gasped for breath as Edward came closer, oblivious to the effect his beauty was having on me.

His hips had a perfect 'v' that dipped into his grey sweats. His arm muscles were toned and bulging, veins showing and his chest, oh god, his chest! A sprinkle of light chest hair was visible below his collarbone, his broad shoulders accenting how strong he was.

He didn't have a six pack, but it was a close call. His stomach was toned and it was obvious all his hard labour and riding had given him the prefect male body.

"Ready?" Edward murmured gently, taking my hand in his. I could only nod, scared my voice would crack with emotion if I spoke. I was so done for!

"Alright, get in," He gestured to his bed. I shook my head in disbelief.

"No way! I'll sleep on the floor," And with that, I flopped onto the blanket on the floor and laid my head on the pillow.

Before I could even blink I was hoisted upwards and dumped onto the bed gently, Edward's perfect body hovering over me.

"You really think I would let a _guest _sleep on the floor?" He said with an amused expression at my stunned face.

"I…I..Um…" I stuttered squeakily as his beautiful mouth came within inches of mine. He chuckled and pulled back slightly.

"_I_ will sleep on the floor Bella - your delicate hips and spine would get sore," He blew hot breath over me, making me freeze. "Besides, I'm better built," He said smugly.

"B-But…It's your bed," My voice cracked. I didn't want this god on the _floor._

"Bella," He took my face in his hands. "If you don't take the bed, I will be forced to encourage you," He warned playfully. I gulped audibly and his smirk widened.

"But…I-" I didn't get to finish before Edward's hands were on my belly, tickling me ruthlessly.

"No! Stop!" I laughed, rolling around trying to get him off. He chuckled menacingly and dug his fingers under my arms.

"Oh god no!" I wailed, thrashing around.

"Give in then," Edward said breathlessly. I couldn't resist.

"F-Fine I…I surrender!" I gasped out, my laughter dying down as his fingers lifted slowly off my skin. I lay back on the bed, gasping and wheezing as I caught my breath.

Edward sat beside me, grinning down at my ruffled form.

I glared at him.

"You don't play fair," I gulped when I got my breath back.

"Never promised I would," He retorted.

"So, is it the comfy, warm bed or more awful torture?" He smirked, flexing his godly fingers. I nearly fainted.

"Bed," I whispered in defeat. Edward punched the air playfully and I giggled weakly, feeling tired now.

"But…maybe we could share?" I suggest uncomfortably as he moved to get off the bed. He turned to face me again and rolled his eyes. I didn't want him on the floor all night and there was plenty of room in the bed.

I blushed at that thought.

Edward sighed and shook his head.

"Won't that make you uncomfortable, you know, sharing a bed with a _male _stranger who can't control his morning boners?" He sighed, feigning despair. I rolled my eyes. What a guy!

"I'm sure, I just don't want you pushed out of your own bed," I whispered, taking his hand and shuffling into a sitting position with his help.

He scooped me up into his arms and I shrieked. He pinned me down under the covers and got in beside me, placing me at the back near the wall so I couldn't escape without climbing over him. Damn.

"Stubborn ass," I muttered as he backed me into the corner, blocking my getaway.

He simply laughed and tucked the soft cotton duvet around me and himself, flicking off the oil lamps and laying his head down on the pillow. He grabbed my hand under the covers and smiled lazily.

"I'm really glad you're here Bella," He whispered, looking like a sad little boy. "I…don't like being here alone at night, save for Emily," He said reverently as I squeezed his hand and rubbed my thumb over his callused knuckles.

"I'm glad I'm here too," I murmur. There was more to this man than meets the eye.

Inside, I wagered he was lonely and needed a friend. A Gypsy's life wasn't an easy one. It was full of prejudices and haters and must take it's toll on a person after a while.

"Don't leave," He mumbled sleepily.

"I'm right here," I assured him. I felt so safe. Safer than I would have with Alice and Rose on a cold, uncomfy tent floor all night long.

I hesitated before snuggling into his side, his arms automatically wrapping round me and pulling me closer. I sighed contentedly as Emily sidled up between me and Edward and plopped down at my side.

She began to purr peacefully as Edward stroked my hair and placed a feather light kiss against my forehead.

"Sleep well Bella," He murmured, tucking the blanket tighter around me, creating a cosy warm nest for both of us. I laid my head on his chest, breathing in his intoxicating scent.

The mixture of his gorgeous musk and the gentle rumble of Emily's purring soon put me into a deep, blissful sleep with Edward following not far behind me.

* * *

**End Note's - **Oh. My. God. This is my longest chapter in **any **story ever before! Over 9000+ words! Phew! All in one day!

I hope you like my Gypsy Edward - he had me swooning all day long!

I am terribly sorry if I got anything wrong about a Gyspy's life - I am going to do some important research on Gypsies lifestyles for the next chapter. Edward is not an orthodox Gypsy though, but his parents will be. If anyone knows anything about it, then let me know.

I loved writing this chapter, it was great fun. Imagine being stuck in the trailer with Edward all night? Mmm I wouldn't mind too much ;)

I did love creating Forky and Emily - I do have a cat just like Emily who I treasure dearly. Daisy, as we named her. If only I had my own Edward and Forky. *sigh*

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the start to my new saga. I hope to have another chapter up soon!

**Let me know what you thought ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note - **Everyone seemed to enjoy the first chapter - thank you all for reading!

I hope everything was to your liking, I'm trying hard to make this a great read.

**Thank you - **To **edwardsouthernbella **for being my first reviewer.

And thank you to everyone else who reviewed/read. I was over the moon when I came downstairs this morning to read all the lovely reviews. If you want to see pictures of Forky, Emily, Edward and Edward's trailer - then add me on **Facebook. **I'm known as **Emerald Jasmine Fanfiction. **

**Disclaimer - **Once again, everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I just own Gypsyward.

* * *

**~ Chapter 2 ~**

_July 14__th__ - Deeper Than I Thought. _

* * *

I was in the middle of a frightening nightmare when I felt something soft cupping my face, someone calling my name.

The voice swam into focus as I woke up.

"Bella…? You're alright, shh," The husky voice of Edward crooned softly. I whimpered as the nightmare faded, Edward's voice and gentle caresses washing it out of my mind.

"I'm sorry, don't…don't be angry," I sniffled, not willing to open my eyes and see the disgust on his beautiful face.

"How could I be angry with you? You look so frightened," He murmured with worry. I peeled back my eyelids to be met with Edward's green eyes, swirling with sorrow.

"I'm sorry for waking you," I whispered, blushing at the thought of how silly I must have looked, shrieking and thrashing.

Edward shook his head, his hair shaking softly. "Not at all - you were screaming and it worried me," He said sullenly, still looking at me with worry. "What were you dreaming about?"

"I…my ex boyfriend," I mumbled, not seeing the point of lying to him. The dream had consisted of Jacob coming back from the dead to hurt me all over again. It hadn't been a whole, happy relationship.

In the time I had been with him, he had sucked the life and soul out of me and I knew that without Rose and Alice's help, I would still be in a state of depression.

"What happened?" Edward broke me out of my thoughts. "Don't cry," He whispered, bringing his thumbs up to my cheeks and swiping the tears that had fallen away. "You don't have to tell me, it was nosy to ask," He muttered with a laugh, trying to get me to smile.

I swallowed a few times and sighed. Edward took my hand into his and soothed my knuckles with his rough fingers.

"Just tell me when you're ready - it doesn't have to be today, you can tell me in the future," He smiled that smile that made me melt and my heart thumped wildly.

_In the future? Did he want to know me outside of the festival?_

"I…will I know you in the future?" I asked boldly, a small smile spreading across my face.

"Oh I'm pretty certain you will. I'm quite infatuated with you Miss…?"

"Swan," I finished for him as he smirked down at me, propping himself up on his elbow.

"Well Miss Swan, you are in for a pursuit and that's not something I often do," He smiled, still holding my hand. I blushed and looked away, gazing at the little window hidden behind two red velvet curtains beside the bed.

There was no light coming through so I guessed it was early morning.

"What are you going to do today?" Edward asked, gently pulling my chin back over to look at him. I smiled at the contact of his skin against mine.

"Maybe have a chat to Rose and Alice about last night and then introduce them to you?" I gave him a reassuring look as he grimaced a little.

"I promise they will love you - I know they will," I whispered comfortingly. He squeezed my hand and wrapped his other arm around my waist.

"Thank you Bella - for everything," He murmured into my hair. I looked up at him, frowning.

"What do you mean?"

"You have given me a reason to smile again," He grinned triumphantly. "Don't get me wrong, I love having Emily and Forky but…I need human company and you are just perfect," He told me sincerely, gazing into my eyes and making me lose track of my thoughts.

_He truly liked me? Oh I hope it was true!_

I so badly wanted to be his friend, to comfort him and get to know the man underneath his strong, protective exterior.

"I…I'm glad that I came to know you," I smiled at the memory of spying Forky for the first time sitting at the burger stand. Edward sat up to turn on an oil lamp that hung over his bed and laid back down beside me, his auburn hair glowing in the soft yellow light.

It was so peaceful and quiet in the small bed with Emily purring between us. I scratched her ears lightly and she stirred, stretching a little. Edward smiled and ran his hand over her back, Emily shivering with delight. It was clear this little lady liked Edward as much as I did.

"Do you want to talk about your nightmare?" Edward asked softly, reaching up to stroke my hair reverently and causing me to shiver. Images of blood and swinging fists came into my vision and I teared up.

"I…don't know where to start… it was so scary," I whispered. Edward cupped my cheek and continued to stroke my hair comfortingly.

"Take your time, I'm right here," He cooed into my ear soothingly as I bit my lip "We have all the time in the world and it will help to talk about it," He stroked my cheek with his thumb and I leaned into his touch.

He entwined his legs with mine and pulled me closer, pulling the blanket tighter around our bodies, creating a safety net for me to snuggle into. I thought it over before slumping in defeat. This man controlled my every movement now.

"I was dreaming about my ex - Jacob. He's been dead about a year now and…I don't miss him," I blurted out quickly. Edward frowned.

"What happened to him?" He asked.

"Car crash," I mumbled darkly, "He was drunk and thought he could street race in that sort of state. His body was found in the early hours just outside Port Angeles," I muttered quietly, my fists clenching in anger. "I'm glad he's no longer here - he didn't deserve to live," I spat out.

Edward looked shocked.

"Hey, calm down," He murmured, looking slightly uneasy.

"Sorry," I sighed fiddling with my hands, "I just…things didn't work out between us and…" I trailed off, not knowing how to tell him about the beatings, the abuse, the belittling. I didn't know if he would want to hear about that.

"Bella," He pulled my face up to look at him. "Something about this guy has obviously made you upset. You wouldn't be this angry about him if it was only the relationship that didn't work out," He pointed out sternly.

I gulped. "Tell me what happened or so help me I will tickle you again," He warned me with a slight smirk, but I knew he was serious.

I didn't need telling twice.

I broke down."He…he hurt me," I said in a small, broken voice, fighting back the tears that were threatening to spill over. Edward's grip on my hand tightened.

"He hit me so bad sometimes that I thought I would pass out and never wake up," My voice trembled as I went on, Edward holding me tightly. "Jacob started out sweet but he soon turned bitter. He began drinking more and more and that tipped him off the scale of angry sometimes," I gulped, remembering when Jacob lashed out at me that first time after a long night of downing beer after beer.

"His temper grew, even when he wasn't drinking. He became full on violent, blaming me for everything that went wrong, beating me whenever he got the chance," Tears trailed down my face and Edward stiffened.

I knew he didn't want to hear my sad, pathetic story but I went on anyway, needing to get this out.

"A few months went by and I didn't tell anyone, not even Alice and Rose. Things got worse and people began to notice the bruises and scratches, they began to ask questions but I always brushed them off. I tried covering the marks with make-up like Jacob commanded, but Rose has the eyes of a hawk," I smiled weakly and wiped my tears.

"Rose confronted Jacob one night and I later got the worst beating of my life. He left me for dead in our apartment and walked out, taking my truck with him. I laid there for hours, scared to move. My leg was broken and several of my ribs had cracked from Jacob throwing me into a side unit," I shuddered at the memory of lying in a pool of my own blood, scared senseless and afraid I would die.

The flat had been dark and I couldn't reach the phone.

"Alice found me later that day. I was still on the floor covered in blood. I remember she screamed and called Rose, then the ambulance," I winced, looking down at Emily who was staring at me with a cute, worried expression.

"I was in hospital for about two months in recovery. I went through three months of depression after that when I got out. Alice later demanded I get therapy and so I went to counselling for abused women. If it wasn't for Alice and Rose, I would still be in that dark place, and probably dead. I considered suicide a few times," I whispered, Edward's thumbs swiping away my salty tears that were dripping down my face and onto the duvet.

"When I found out Jacob had been found dead in a ditch just outside Port Angeles, I felt…relieved. I know that sounds horrible, but I felt free for the first time in a long time. I felt as though I could move on and meet someone else who would treat me better," I sobbed, clutching onto Edward's waist for dear life and collapsing against him.

He soothed me gently, humming in my ear and rocking me in his arms. My sobs ebbed away slowly and I sniffled pitifully. Edward handed me a soft tissue and helped me to mop up my face that was blotched with tears and snot.

"I'm…I'm sorr-"

"Don't! Don't ever apologise to me Bella Swan," Edward commanded, holding up one finger. I hiccupped and shrank into myself. "Hey, it's okay, I'm not angry at you," He reassured me "But I am _furious _at how that bastard treated you," He growled out suddenly. He _did _look furious. His hair was a bronze array of sex hair, his green eyes darkened to a mottled mossy green. They blazed with anger and I swallowed audibly.

"How dare he hurt such a sweet creature? He must have been some sort of low-life scum to break you like that," His chest heaved with anger and I looked up into his eyes, swimming in his vast green pools.

"I will never, ever let you get hurt like that again. It sounds as though you have been through Hell and then some," He murmured softly and rubbed circles on my lower back. "I'm so glad Alice found you - I might never have met you then," He smiled sadly. I returned it and rubbed the last of my tears away.

"Will you…still want to know me after the festival is finished? After all I've told you about myself?" I whispered.

"Honestly, I'm considering never letting you leave this bed. I never want you to get hurt again," He chuckled wryly and grasped my hips gently.

"Oh no…" I trailed off sarcastically, laughing a little.

"There's the smile I love," Edward grinned and touched my lips with the tips of his fingers.

"So...we will keep in contact?" I surmised hopefully. Edward laughed again and nodded enthusiastically.

"I never want you to leave," He told me sheepishly, a slight smirk twitching at his lips.

"What time is it?" I giggled as he tickled me lightly, tracing circles on my upper-arms. He turned to pick up his watch off the seat beside the bed.

"It's nearing four o'clock," He murmured, sighing as he flopped back down beside me. I smiled.

"Thank you for waking me up and…listening. I've never told anyone except Alice and Rose. I didn't even tell the counsellor," I explained. The counsellor had been a nosy, annoying bitch and didn't help one bit. Lauren was her name and I shuddered as I thought of her huge fake tits and fake face and fake everything.

"What about your parents?" Edward asked. "Didn't you tell them?"

"My Mom is in a mental asylum and my Dad died when I was three," I said wistfully, scratching my chin.

"I'm sorry," Edward caressed my cheek. I brought my hand up to touch his hand.

"Don't be. I don't remember my Dad so I can't miss him. My Mom never really liked me, not really. She has Schizophrenia and only listens to the voices in her head. She even has an imaginary boyfriend who is the only one she will talk to when I go to visit her," I sighed.

Renee never so much as glanced at me whenever I visited her in the Mental Hospital in Seattle. Still, she was my Mom and I loved her, even if she didn't love me.

"I want you to meet my Mom," Edward announced. "She would adore you. She always wanted a daughter, but became infertile after she had me," He smiled sadly and ran the tips of his long fingers over my neck and arms.

"You would want me to meet your Mom?" I asked, astonished.

"Certainly, I think we can call ourselves friends now, what with sharing a bed and what not," He grinned impishly and I rolled my eyes.

"Tell me more about your life," I snuggled further into his arms and he settled the blanket around us, tucking Emily near my neck so I could nuzzle her fur with my nose.

"Well, I was born in a small town called Forks," He started.

"I know that place; I was born there too!" I almost shouted with glee.

_We were from the same town!_

"My God, really? I've never met anyone else outside of Forks who was born there - usually people born in Forks, stay in Forks," He mused.

"Oh don't I know. I certainly didn't," I smiled, ecstatic. "Is that how you named Forky? After Forks?"

"No actually, it was just coincidence. He was called that when I bought him," He chuckled.

"Tell me about your time in Forks," I murmured.

"I was born there as my Mom and Dad had settled there for a few months so my Mom could rest whilst pregnant with me," He explained with a far off smile.

"How come I never saw you?" I asked.

"Maybe we were never near your house, we usually stayed in the abandoned fields just outside the town,"

"What about school?"

"I never went to school - my Father taught me everything from Maths, to English to Art," He chuckled proudly.

"Your Dad sounds like he did a great job, you are fantastic with words," I breathed, his scent numbing me.

"Hmmm," Edward pondered and grasped my hand again. "Anyway, my Mother brought me up too as best as she could wherever we went and kept me safe. She taught me how to mend clothes and how to wash, how to polish things and keep things in tact for many years," He remembered, obviously adoring of his Mother.

"I assumed I was like every other child. I had an education, a safe home, a mother and father, pets and friends. It was the perfect life to me, always has been," He smiled fondly, looking down at Emily.

"Did you stay with other Gypsy families?"

"Yes, we travelled with a cluster of them and my Mom and Dad still live in a small community just outside Port Angeles,"

_Oh. My._

"I live there," I stated proudly, beaming at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah are we stalkers to each other or what?"

Edward laughed. "We sure are. We've been following each other around all this time and still never crossed paths," He chuckled.

"Such a shame," I mused.

"Well, I'm glad I've met you now," Edward said with a panty-dropping look.

"Tell me more," I pleaded, wanting to know about his life.

"Hmm…I grew up around other Gypsy children and didn't know much about 'City Kids'. None of us really were allowed, nor wanted to mingle with them. They didn't seem to like us much," He shrugged, but I saw the hurt in his eyes.

"I think you're amazing," I said with passion. I truly did.

"Thank you Bella, but others don't see me the way you do. They think I am a money thieving, low life," He sighed and leaned down to nuzzle my hair.

"Well, other people are idiots because you are the kindest, sweetest man I have ever come across and I am honoured that you let me stay the night," I cradled his stubbly jaw and giggled as it tickled my palms.

"I need to shave," He murmured, touching the hair on his jaw line.

"I think you look cute like this," I pouted. He laughed and shifted to sit us both up against the wooden headboard. Once we were settled he grinned down at me, radiating happiness.

"Well then, I shall keep it," He declared.

"Good, you look most handsome like this," I touched his stubble and he snickered.

"You know, I would have you here every day for the rest of my life," He sighed after a few minutes, holding me close to his side.

"Why?"

"So no one could ever hurt you again,"

I looked up at him to see his green eyes sorrowful once again.

"They won't," I promised.

"I know but…what you said earlier…it hurt me inside and…I just can't get my head around why that…that _monster _would want to lash out at you like that. It makes me so fucking angry," He snarled and clutched my hip.

"Ow," I whimpered.

"Shit! I'm…I'm sorry I…fuck," He uttered, wrenching his hand off me.

"No, no it's okay - you didn't mean it, not like he always did. He took pleasure in hurting me, you don't. I know that Edward," I soothed him, placing his arms back around me, missing the warmth of his body. He sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again," He promised and I knew he spoke the truth.

"I know. I trust you Edward, with my life,"

His grin was back in place, but with a hint of sadness.

"Well then, shall I treat you to early morning breakfast in bed?"

"Oh yes!"

Edward moved off the bed and turned on a few more oil lamps, illuminating the cabin and then walked outside. I stroked Emily and she stood up on her little paws to accompany my strokes. She purred against my hand, sending vibrations along it.

"Good girl, good sweet girl," I cooed softly, lifting her up to kiss her head and she collapsed against my chest.

I squealed when the window beside the bed opened and a large head poked through. Emily didn't even shudder.

It was Forky!

He stuck his head through the gap and nibbled at my arm as I caught my breath. I moved the curtains aside to allow his head further in and saw Edward outside on the grass, grinning ear to ear.

"You beast, you_ scared_ me!" I muttered as he doubled over laughing.

"You should have heard the scream you produced! Classic!" He guwaffed like a little boy who had just played a prank on his sister. I narrowed my eyes and huffed, turning my attention back to Forky who let me pat him.

"At least Forky is nice to me," I mumbled under my breath playfully.

"What was that?" I jumped as two long arms wrapped around me, pulling me close. How did he move so fast?!

Emily jumped off me and hopped onto Forky's neck as I giggled.

"Oh nothing," I sang. I turned to see Edward's narrowed eyes, glinting with mirth.

"Oh you are in _so _much trouble young lady," He scolded and pushed me down onto the mattress, his talented fingers working me into a fit of spasms from their ferocious tickling.

"Stop! Please! I'm…I'm sorry, please!" I squealed and writhed, clutching at air, trying to wiggle away. Forky decided to join in and began nibbling at my neck.

"No! Not you…too! Stop! Both of you!" I giggled, my stomach clenching.

"That's it Forky my boy, good boy, tickle Bella. She's such a bad girl," Edward encouraged with an evil grin.

"You…you traitor!" I yelled at Forky. Emily decided enough was enough. She pounced onto Edward's neck, pawing and nuzzling, tickling him for me.

_Girl power! _

Edward's fingers were removed from my skin as he clutched Emily, chuckling.

"You little monkey!" He exclaimed cradling her gently in his arms. I took this opportunity to sit up quickly and shuffle beside Forky, hiding behind his coal black mane that was hanging down beside his neck through the small window.

Edward placed Emily onto the seat and turned back to face me in all his half-naked glory. His perfect body flexed as he smirked.

"Hmmm what to do with_ such_ a naughty girl," He pondered with a malicious, playful grin and flexed his godly fingers again. I pretended to be scared and hid my face into Forky's neck, Forky shielding me with his head.

He whinnied in warning at Edward when he tried to come near me and I giggled.

"Forky, how could you! She's the bad guy here," Edward accused, looking like a little boy, pouting adorably. I couldn't resist. I came out from behind my shield and launched myself into Edward's arms, him catching me before I fell off the bed.

"Then take me away to the land of torture - I'm yours," I whispered seductively into his ear. His arms tightened around me.

"Oh are you now? Is this a trick? Are you and Forky ganging up on me?" He narrowed his eyes with a smile and I shook my head.

"Nope, do as you wish," I smirked and went limp in his arms.

"Well then, I shall feed you first then we'll see what I shall do with you," He mocked, grinning widely. He set me down beside Forky again and I patted his head that was hanging over the ledge of the window.

Edward went to the cupboard under the bed and produced two white porcelain bowls and a box of Cheerios. He brought out some milk from the small fridge beside the stove and found two metal spoons in one of the drawers in the small side chest next to the other seat on the other side of the cabin.

He poured the cereal and milk and handed me a spoon with the bowl. I dug in as Edward sat down on the seat next to the bed and followed my lead.

"Mmm thank you," I mumbled in between bites as I slurped the last of the milk out from the bottom of the bowl. Edward wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and smiled.

"It's nothing," He took my bowl from me and washed it along with his in a tiny sink hidden away in another corner.

"You have everything in here," I said with awe, leaning up on my elbows on the bed. He turned to me and shook his head.

"I get by," He murmured and came to sit on the bed with me again, running his hand through Forky's mane.

Forky nickered and whinnied happily when I produced a few dry Cheerios I had saved from my cereal. I glanced at Edward and offered them to Forky, my palm flat out.

Edward chuckled as Forky devoured the little nibbles and my hand. I rolled my eyes and offered the last one to Edward. I placed it near his lips and he parted them, taking the Cheerio into his mouth. I shivered as his lips wrapped around my fingers and I pulled them back unwillingly, blushing furiously.

"Mmm," He said slyly and pounced on me. I squealed and tried to move but Edward had me pinned before I could do anything.

"Bad girl," He tutted. "No escape now," He murmured and traced the shell of my ear with his finger. I writhed against him and felt his erection prominent against my thigh. I looked up at him with wide eyes and he softened.

"It's alright, your only punishment will be-" He brought his lips down on mine and kissed me softly in a brief caress before pulling back to look at me "A kiss." He finished.

I could barely breathe. My lips tingled with warmth as I breathed heavily.

"Was that…okay?" He question with a worried expression.

I nodded and closed my eyes.

"Amazing, actually," I sighed and wound my arms round his neck. He smiled boyishly before pressing his lips back to mine again.

"And this?" He mumbled against me.

"Yes."

He nibbled my bottom lip, trailing his tongue across the soft, swollen skin. I moaned a little and parted my lips, allowing his soft, velvet tongue to enter my mouth, caressing mine in a gentle way.

Nothing at all like Jacob.

Jacob's kisses - even when he was sane - were always harsh and demanding. Jacob's breath had always stank where as Edward's smelled of warm bread and his soft natural musk.

His lips were soft against mine, gentle and patient and I melted completely. We broke away after a few minutes, breathing hard and laughing softly.

"Thank you," I whispered, clutching the back of his neck and caressing the soft hair there, sliding my hands up to run them through his disarray of hair. So soft.

"Your most welcome my lady," He said with a smirk. We lay there for a few more minutes before Edward spoke up again.

"So…does this mean you will…be my girlfriend?" He asked quietly.

I froze. Me?

"I…if you want me to be then…yes, yes I will," I squeaked out in surprise.

"You will?" He perked up, his face lighting up like the sun in the sky.

"Of course…if you truly want me then…I'm yours," I murmured. He grinned and wound his arms around my waist possessively.

"Time to get up I think," Edward announced and handed me my bag to get ready.

"Where are we going?" I asked with a happy buoyant smile.

Edward was my boyfriend! Insert squeal here.

"You have some friends to introduce me to, I believe," He chuckled and cupped my cheek, placing another sweet kiss against my lips before going out the door to give me some privacy.

…

Half an hour later I was walking alongside Edward, hand in hand as we walked towards my tent. I peeked my head inside to see two lumps inside the sleeping bags and grinned.

"Wake up," I shook the lump that was Rose and it groaned.

"Go 'way Bella," She moaned grumpily and rolled over, away from me. Alice sat up groggily, her hair a mess.

"What is it Bella?" She asked, rubbing her eyes and blinking a few times.

"I've got someone here who wants to meet you," I said chirpily, reminiscing on the fact that I was now Edward's girlfriend.

"Oh fuck," Rose whispered and tried to sit up. "Bella, I'm…not decent," Rose tugged up the covers and blushed. I laughed.

"That's okay, do you want us to give you half an hour to get ready?" I asked, shifting to sit on my knees.

"That would be great - meet you by the burger stand in thirty minutes," Alice smiled lazily at me.

I crawled back out and stood up, brushing myself off. Edward gave me an adorable quizzical look.

"So…what did they say?"

"They need half an hour to get ready. They're completely hammered and…not clothed for company," I rolled my eyes.

"Hmmm sounds like they had an amusing night,"

"I guess, but my night was far better," I beamed and appraised my Gypsyman. He was dressed casually in a navy vest top and dark-wash jeans. His worn boots were covered in muck but he looked every inch the male-model.

Edward took my hand, "Shall we walk around a bit?"

"They said to meet us by the burger stand so I think we could walk round and be back in time for that,"

"Sounds good to me," Edward smiled, leading me forward. "Tell me more about yourself," He asked after a few minutes.

I then went off on a tangent about my life, telling him about where I went to school, my childhood friends, my old home in Forks and my job as a bookstore assistant in Port Angeles.

"I work with a girl called Angela, who is the owner, and another girl called Jessica, who keeps track of the stock. We're a mean team," I laugh as I watch the sun rise over behind the main stage, highlighting the bronze in Edward's hair.

"So, you like books?" Edward inquired, still holding my hand in his as we walked towards the sunset.

"I love them, I'll read anything, even the back of food packets," I admitted sheepishly.

"Hey, nothing wrong with that, I want to know the little details about you Bella," Edward squeezed my hands comfortingly and my heart did little flip-flops, turning to goo. Edward clearly owned my heart right now.

There was a little niggly feeling that this might just be a holiday fling, a bit of fun for him, but he seems so genuine.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, just thinking,"

"About what?" He smirked.

I laughed and slapped his arm "About my Mother calling me Isabella when I was little and I was in trouble," I lied, chuckling.

"Isabella eh?" Edward mused amusingly. "I'll remember that one and save it for future evil tickle fights," Edward grinned menacingly.

"You evil brute," I joked.

"Hey, you love me for it,"

"Nah, I just enjoy your company," I smiled and swung our clasped hands like we were five year's old. Edward rolled his eyes fondly and joined in, swinging our hands along.

"Want to get a cookie?" My eyes lit up as I pointed to a tent selling homemade cookies and cakes. Edward laughed, his beautiful head shaking, his teeth gleaming.

"Alright," He chuckled. He pulled out a small wallet and pulled out a tenner.

"No! I'll pay," I said sternly, my hands on my hips, meaning business.

"No, _Isabella _I will pay," He smirked with finality as I huffed.

"Do not call me that,"

"Okay, but I'm still paying," He said softly, holding out the money. I sighed. He gave me his killer grin and I shut down.

"Fine," I sighed and took it from him. "But I'm paying you back," I warned, then fled towards the cookie tent before he could protest. I heard his disbelieving laughter behind me as I jogged away.

He was probably faster and more physically fit than me, but he didn't try to run after me. I went inside the sweet smelling tent, gingerbread and spice hitting my nostrils.

A little old woman who looked to be in her fifties was running the stall, her pink polka-dot pinny making her look every bit the cake baker. She smiled warmly at me as I entered. She had silvery grey hair styled into a neat perm, but didn't look that old. I hoped I could look as good as her when I got to that age.

_Shut it Bella, you're only twenty-two for Christ's sakes._

There was a few other people milling about the cake stall, but apart from that it was empty for early morning.

"Can I help you dear?" The old woman asked gently in a silvery voice that matched her hair.

"Yes please, can I have two chocolate chip cookies please," Then I thought of Alice and Rose, "No, make that four please," I said with a sheepish smile. She laughed and produced a pair of tongs and a little paper bag.

"Hungry this morning?" She chuckled.

"Yeah, but my boyfriend and friends want some too," I rolled my eyes.

"Very good," She smiled. "Your boyfriend is a lucky man," She winked and I laughed. She wrapped the large cookies into some kitchen roll and placed them carefully in the bag, rolling up the top of the bag and handing them to me with a warm smile.

"That'll be two fifty dear," She said with a wink.

I handed her the tenner and she gave me my change. "Thanks," I smiled.

"How long are you here for?" She asked as I was about to turn away. I swivelled round again and grinned.

"Oh, only a few days," I said vaguely. She chuckled."You young ones," She tutted with a wrinkly grin of her own. "Been to watch the bands yet?" She smiled, pressing a few buttons on the cash register.

"Nah, I'm just here for the food," I chuckled and rubbed my tummy. She laughed heartily, her big chest bouncing with the movement.

"Good on you girl, some girls these days seem infatuated with diets and the like," She shook her head. "Stupid Hollywood nonsense," She rolled her startlingly blue eyes and I nodded in agreement.

"I eat what I want, where I want, however I want - I don't care if I have a few extra pounds," I shrugged. I liked my food. I wasn't super, anorexic-skinny, but I wasn't huge either. I was just…comfy.

Not like movie stars and what not. Just average and I preferred it that way.

I waved at the old lady one more time before moving towards the door.

Time stopped then, everything blurred.

Suddenly, I was hurled through the air and thrown into a large, steel pole. I heard an explosion near me and screams but blood was pouring down my face and I couldn't see. My hands felt numb and my side was throbbing, feeling torn apart.

More crashes erupted into the air and I began to hyperventilate, my breathing wheezy and haggard. I smelled smoke and knew then if I didn't move, I would die.

I got to my knees blindly, crying out in pain as my side protested and my hands tingled.

"Oh fuck," I whispered in pain. I brought my arm up to try and wipe the blood away from my face. I pulled my hand back and opened my eyes halfway.

The first thing I saw was a pool of blood. The next thing I saw was smoke and flames in front of me. I whimpered and backed up, banging into something hard. I pulled my t-shirt over my mouth and nose, trying to ignore the pain in my side and head.

I crawled single-handedly along the charred grass, looking for an escape route. All I could see was plumes of black smoke rising upwards, blocking my vision.

I needed to find Edward.

I stumbled on my knees through the black cloud, beginning to cough and sputter, hair sticking to my face.

"Help!" I croaked, another coughing fit taking over my ability to speak. I rubbed my eyes again, more blood pouring down into them.

I screamed hoarsely, frightened.

"Please! Help!" I shouted, my voice cracking so that no one could hear me. The smoke was filling up my lungs in the confined space of the tent. It had nowhere to go except fill up the tent like a balloon.

I gasped and wheezed, weakly scuffling across the floor, keeping as low as possible. Suddenly, all those fire drills in school seemed a whole lot more important.

Keep low in the floor.

Smoke rises.

Find an exit ASAP.

Stop, drop and roll.

I could hear the crackling of the flames nearby and began to move faster, wheezing.

Edward.

I concentrated on my Gypsy, he kept me going.

"Please, Edward!" I called out weakly.

I waited, crawling blindly away from the flames. I hoped and prayed he would save me somehow. Never had pain felt so bad. Not even Jacob's beatings.

My side throbbed and liquid kept trickling out of it. I moaned and dropped onto my stomach, unable to move anymore.

I didn't lie there one minute before I felt two strong arms wrap around me, pulling me gently and swiftly against a firm chest.

"You're safe now Bella, I'm gonna get you out of here," A soft voice hushed and I knew then I was safe.

Everything blacked out after that.

* * *

**End Notes - **Oh dear! Sorry for the cliffy. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I hope Edward got to Bella in time.

Anyone else think Emily and Forky were adorable? Oh, and Edward too! *giggle snort*

I'm also sorry that this chapter was shorter, but I wanted to get it up to you all before I go on holiday on Monday. I will be taking my laptop with me, but I knew some of you wanted an update ASAP.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note - **I am on holiday at the moment but have still found time to squeeze my writing in for you guys. Ireland is beautiful and is my true home, but family time takes up a lot of space! ;)

I hate being without my laptop for more than a day so I just had to bring it with me. I couldn't possibly leave my readers hanging for too long.

I am overly suspicious of the old people in my Grandmothers home. They seem to think I am some sort of pet and that they can pile gifts onto me. I don't mind small gestures, but last year I got over £20 from three different old ladies *rolls eyes*. Not weird or anything *note sarcasm*

I am **terribly sorry** for the cliffy in the last chapter but all will be explained in due time - I promise.

Also, thank you very much for all the wonderful reviews in the last chapter - they really made my day.

**Disclaimer - **Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I just own Gypsyward.

* * *

**~ Chapter 3 ~**

_July 15__th__ - Run, Run As Fast As You Can._

* * *

"Bella! Bella wake up love, we have to go," Edward's soothing voice hushed into my ear. I groaned softly and opened my eyes to be met with an orangey glow and ash flying all around us. Edward was carrying me hurriedly across the grass, his back hunched to keep as low as possible from the smoke swirling into the air from the blackened, charred tents and stalls.

I felt a dried substance on my forehead and reached my hand up to touch it. I felt wetness and pulled my hand back, squinting at my hand. It was covered in blood.

Then it came back to me.

The explosion. The fire. The choking tent.

Edward rescued me.

"Oh God," I whispered as Edward neared his trailer. I heard Forky whinnying in distress. Clothes, suitcases, bags and belongings were strewn everywhere and people were fleeing the site, screaming wildly.

There was an orange glow on the horizon now as the fire scaled upwards into the morning sky.

I was surprised I was remembering everything so quickly. A pain in my side jolted me out of my thoughts.

"My…My side," I sobbed, clutching it desperately, wanting the pain to disappear.

"It's alright, shh, I've got you," Edward murmured as he ran up the wooden steps and ducked under the curtain and into the safety of the cabin.

He quickly deposited me on the bed, shredding my clothes with equal speed. It was surprising how much strength he truly possessed. He saw my confused and slightly worried expression and his blazing eyes softened.

"Sorry, but you need to let the wound breathe, otherwise an infection will being to occur," He murmured much like a doctor would. I almost laughed, but it hurt too much.

"It hurts!" I whimpered as his fingers brushed over the crimson red gash that was prominent against my pale skin. It sat just above my hip, blood slowly trickling out of it.

"I'm gonna cover it with a cloth and I want you to apply pressure until I can inspect it, okay?" He commanded sternly, looking me straight in the eye. I nodded as he pried my fingers unwillingly off his shirt. I blushed and he touched my cheek gently with his fingertips.

"Everything will be okay, but I need to get us out of here and then treat you," He whispered into my ear, kissing my bloodied temple. I clutched him tighter and let out a lone sob. He embraced me briefly before using my ripped t-shirt as a makeshift bandage.

The white cotton was immediately stained red from the blood and I blanched, the smell disorienting. Edward pressed firmly and I held back a scream. My chest heaved with the effort. Edward took my hands and placed them over the cloth, making me hold it down with an immense amount of pressure.

"Whatever you do, do not take the pressure off that wound. I need you to promise me Bella," He cupped my face and stroked my tear stained cheeks.

"I promise. I swear Edward," I whispered, more tears leaking out.

"And I want you to promise me to stay in here, no matter what might happen," He demanded in a husky tone. I, of course agreed and he seemed satisfied. He looked down at my naked body and I flushed, not used to being so exposed.

"Your poor body," He murmured sadly, touching a lone bruise under my breast. I sniffled.

I felt so ugly right at that moment. "You are beautiful Bella, I couldn't care less if you have a few bruises…well, I _do _care that you are hurt but you are still the most gorgeous woman on this Earth to my eyes," He almost hissed into my ear with passion.

I teared up so much that my eyes blurred.

_He wants me. He thinks I'm beautiful. _

"Thank you, I need you," I cried softly, clutching his neck.

"Stay here my love, I need to get us out of here," He said passively, covering my body with the duvet and tucking a quivering Emily in beside me. Her tiny body was shivering with fear and I wanted to comfort her, but I had to keep my promise.

She snuggled into my side and buried her head into my armpit.

"My beautiful girls," Edward whispered, touching both of us gently before turning.

_Rose and Alice!_

"Edward! Rose and Alice!" I screamed suddenly, trying to sit up. Edward froze and came back to me, pushing me down again.

"Bella I…I have no idea where they are and…I can't, I just can't risk it. I will not risk your life. I'm sorry, I know you love them but…I need to get you safe first," He hushed but I wasn't listening.

"No! I need them! Please!" I sobbed. I couldn't leave them! I didn't even know if they were safe. They had got me through the worst days of my life and I simply could not live without them.

"We can come back when this dies down, they will have missing person's lists and things, but for now we have…to…go..." He emphasised those last words as another explosion rang out through the air.

I deflated weakly and began to sob against the pillow. Edward stroked my arm soothingly and then disappeared out into the smoke.

_My best friends, my darling best friends._

I cried and cried, hearing screams and sounds of distress outside.

I cried for Rose and Alice, I cried for Emily and Forky and most of all I cried for Edward. I didn't want him out there in that chaos and danger. He was all I had left right now.

I felt the cart shake as Forky whinnied loudly, his calls disturbing and spooked. I clutched the t-shirt covering my wound, remembering to keep the pressure firm. My hands were clenched in agony, every tendon protesting but I kept going. I couldn't let go. If I did, it was lights out for me. Suicide was not an option, nor a chance I had to take these days.

I looked round the tiny cabin, taking every picture, every detail into my vision and realized this was where I belonged. This was home now and I began crying for joy at my epiphany.

I felt the cart shake again and it began to rattle gently as Forky led it forward. I heard Edward call out in harsh woops and shouts to get Forky to go faster. The cabin shook, the pictures rattling, a few of the ornaments from the mantel falling to the floor and smashing.

Emily mewled loudly, a long pitiful noise and I cringed.

"Shh honey, it's okay girl, there now," I soothed as she snuffled into my neck, pawing me gently. I nuzzled her soft head and we shivered together.

Her tiny grey ears flattened against her head as we went over a pothole and I whimpered quietly, my side throbbing and not knowing where we were going or if we were safe.

Alice and Rose crossed my mind again and a single tear rolled down my cheek. The pain in my heart, as well as the agony in my side and head began to increase and I tried to breathe deeply, closing my eyes and trying to look into the future like Alice always did, picturing my life with Edward.

Almost at once I saw two children running around the cart in the vision, giggling and poking sticks at each other. Beautiful children. A little girl and a little boy, both with that gorgeous bronze hair I had come to love so much.

I seemed to be there in the dream, staring into this world through my own eyes. The two little children suddenly turned to face me, their faces lighting up, their emerald green eyes glowing. I saw Edward then, leaning casually against the door of the cart looking absolutely devious.

He smirked that smirk that made me go weak at the knees and came towards me, taking the little girl and boy by the hand, leading them towards me.

Oh my God! It was _our_ children!

I gasped and opened my eyes, my breaths quick. I realised I had fallen asleep and jerked awake properly. I wondered how far we had travelled since I had fallen asleep.

Would I really have children with this man? This man I was falling more in love with every second that passed.

I breathed out slowly, concentrating on the pressure of the cloth over my wound. I hoped it was still firmly placed on the wound. Luck was on my side and it was fine, my hands had unconsciously stayed firm, covering the wound tightly.

Emily was sitting up now, staring at me with wide adorable eyes. She mewled again, softly this time and clambered up onto my shoulder and began licking my head. Her little pink tongue lapping at my small head wound, clearing the blood away.

I whimpered slightly, but it felt surprisingly good and I felt much cleaner once she had finished. It was a bit gross, but she didn't seem to mind and I couldn't care less right now. I heard Edward shout again, Forky seeming to speed up further. I wished I could see him. I suddenly wanted us to be back in bed together, curled up or having a playful tickle fight.

Things had gone from playful to sour very quickly today and I knew things might not be easy over the next few days.

"Heyyup," Edward called out and the cart slowed, Forky slowing down to a trot and eventually a standstill. I heard shuffling outside, then the curtain moved aside and Edward walked in, eyeing me nervously and moving towards me.

I smiled weakly and Emily hopped onto the seat, giving us a moment together. Edward sat down.

"You alright?" He asked, running his slightly sweaty, velvet palm over my cheek. I nodded.

"I see Emily has been at work," He smiled sadly at my newly cleaned wound. I glanced over at her and saw her licking her paws and lips. Emily had clearly done this to him before.

"She was so frightened before," I whispered, shuddering as I remembered her little ears flattened against her tiny head in fright. Edward nodded in understanding.

"I'm thinking you were too," He murmured, kissing my lips softly. I wanted to deepen it, for him to take my pain away, but I resisted.

"I need to get you cleaned up," He moved off the bed, digging in the cupboard under the bed and brought out a first aid kit. He laid it out and took out a few items; bandages, needle, thread and antiseptic wipes. I bit my lip when I saw the needle, internally panicking as I knew I needed stitches.

"It's okay sweetheart, I will try to make this as painless as possible," He kissed me again reading my thoughts. He kissed me for longer this time, leaving me breathless. I flopped against the pillow and sighed when he pulled away.

He gently, tenderly lifted the ruined t-shirt off my hip as his eyebrows knitted together, his eyes darkening. My hands unclenched and my muscles rejoiced. He wiped the wound with the wipes as I hissed at the pain.

"I'm sorry." He winced, taking my hand in his.

"Just get it over with," I whispered, closing my eyes again and trying to find that vision of those children. I felt something press into the wound and hissed as the needle pierced the skin and began to sew up my wound.

Edward's gentle hands caressed the newly mended skin as he worked. I cried out a few times and he shushed me softly.

"All done."

I opened my eyes to see my skin sewn up, the wound sealed with white thread. Edward had a sympathetic look on his face as he dabbed at my head wound and placed a small plaster over it. He smiled sadly down at me and I pulled him down for a kiss.

He caressed my lips gently before pulling away to lean his forehead on mine. His arms were placed on either side of my head for support, keeping the weight of his upper body off me. He still stood, hunched over as his breath blew across my face.

"I can't lose you," He mumbled as he kissed my forehead.

"I'm not leaving,"

"I know but…I was so…so frightened when I saw the explosion and knew you were in there. It was like a horror movie," He whispered and shivered. I ran my hands up and down his firm biceps, loving the softness of his lightly tanned skin

"You saved me," I whispered in awe. "I would be dead if it wasn't for you and…I'm forever in your debt," I murmured lovingly, moving my hands to his hair and stroking softly.

"Hmmm I might take you up on that," He chuckled breathily. I kissed his nose and he smiled sadly.

"I meant it when I said I wouldn't let anymore harm come to you but…I let you get hurt," He slumped, sighing.

"No! You rescued me! You couldn't have known that would have happened, no one could," I assured him. He shook his head and looked away.

"I'm a lousy excuse for a protector, a lover, a friend," He murmured brokenly.

"Stop it right now! You are my world now, I need you, don't do this," I pleaded, cupping his face. He covered my hands with his and gazed into my eyes.

"I can't agree with you but…will you still have me? I want you here with me, safe. My animals already love you and…I'm falling for you so hard, I need you," He smiled nervously and kissed me again.

"I…I need you too, more than you will ever know. I want you, I care about you and Forky and Emily - you're my family now," I said with conviction and pressed a gentle kiss onto his forehead.

"My sweet miracle," Edward murmured. I rolled my eyes and smiled lazily.

"And you are mine," I smiled.

"Is that so?"

"Indeed," I chuckled.

"Hmmm I am thinking you need disciplined my little Bella," Edward smirked and I moaned softly.

"You cad," I smacked his chest weakly as he stood up to clear away the first-aid kit.

"You know it," He answered with a smug smile. It was nice to smile in this situation.

"Where are we?" I mumbled quietly as Edward picked up the bits of broken ornaments on the floor.

"About ten miles North of Newheat, I wanted to get away, but not too far away for now," He answered simply, tossing the bits of china out the doorway and onto the ground. He came back to sit on the bed with me and took my hand again, frowning slightly.

"So…what do we do now?" I whispered, everything around us eerily quiet.

Edward sighed. "I think I am going to take you to Forks,let you meet my family and then see how things go from there…I will call them later and tell them to come to Forks, we can stay in the fields just outside it," He murmured thoughtfully, still frowning. I smiled.

"You want me to meet your family?" I asked quietly, a small smile on my face.

"Definitely. I am positive my mother will love you," He smiled crookedly.

"But…I'm not a Gypsy, won't they resent me?" I whispered with dread.

"No!" He exclaimed, seemingly offended. "They're not 'orthodox' as you might say, they don't play everything by the rules," He smirked suddenly.

"Oh…So…They won't mind if…you go out with a commoner?" I smiled teasingly.

"Nah, they'll like you, I'm sure of it," He returned my teasing smile and cupped my cheek.

"What about…sex before marriage?" I asked boldly, blushing furiously. Edward roared with laughter and hunched over, clutching his stomach.

"Oh Bella," He chuckled "Is _that _what you're getting at?" He raised an eyebrow and I flushed a deeper red than ever before.

"Well I…was just curious!" I threw my hands up in frustration and turned my head away, ignoring the chuckling goblin in front of me. He pulled my chin gently back over to him, still grinning like a Cheshire Cat. I narrowed my eyes.

"I'm sorry love, you just caught me off guard," He smirked. "And if you must know, my parents had plenty of it before they were officially wed," He chuckled and rolled his eyes. My burning cheeks went on fire then.

"S-sorry it's just…I'm not very experienced in that area," I gave him a nervous smile and nibbled my lip. His thumb gently pulled it out from between my teeth and smiled gently.

"That's okay, I know enough for both of us - thanks to my Dad," He grinned as I gave him a playful, evil glare.

"I know but…I want to be good…if we ever…" I trailed off. Edward lay down beside me on his side, wrapping an arm around me and kissing me with his other hand around the back of my neck.

"I want you Bella, God, you have no idea how badly I want you but…You're hurt and I need to wait," He whispered sweetly.

"You won't have to wait long," I promised him with a wicked grin and he returned it, narrowing his eyes.

"Should I be afraid?" He smiled lopsidedly.

"Yes, extremely afraid. I will heal super fast and then pounce on you," I growled playfully. Edward chuckled and caressed the skin under my breasts. I was still naked under the duvet and made the feeling all the more exciting.

He trailed his thumbs over the soft skin of my upper breast and sighed wearily, his eyes drooping.

"Tired?" I supplied. He nodded, yawning loudly. It was beginning to get dark outside as Edward shut the curtains, yawning again. I had slept for most of the day, but still felt tired.

"I'm sorry," He murmured weakly.

"That's okay, I could sleep too - I hurt a little," I smiled at him in encouragement as he shuffled to the edge of the bed. He rummaged under it and pulled out a small, white box and then went to the fridge to pull out a bottle of still water. He took the white box, opened it and popped two pills from a sheet of foil.

"Here; painkillers," He said softly, bending down beside me to offer me the pills on his outstretched palm and help me to sip the water without spilling it.

"Thank you," I gave him a weak peck on his forehead and he smiled warmly.

"It's nothing," He stated. Those two words were fast becoming his trademark.

"It's everything to me," I murmured, my eyelids drooping as the pills took effect. Edward changed into his sweats, checked on Forky and then climbed wearily into bed with me, tucking me in and kissing me goodnight sweetly.

I was too tired to do much more than notice Emily snuggling beside me before dropping off to sleep.

…

When I awoke late in the night, I felt a hand gliding up and down my breast, tickling me slightly. I giggled and opened my eyes to be met with Edward's green ones, gazing down at me with a lustful expression.

His hand trailed down and he ran his rough, but oh so soft, thumb over my nipple under the duvet. I gasped and he smirked.

"Wh…what?" I stuttered, disoriented.

"Just because you're an invalid, doesn't mean I can't pleasure you love," He murmured wickedly into my ear. I shivered wildly and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I am not an invalid," I retorted.

"Oh aren't you now?" He grinned evilly, moving his hand down to my unharmed hip and rubbing soothing circles onto it, reducing my brain to mush. "You see, I have complete control over you," He chuckled darkly.

I smiled at his new, sexy behaviour and pulled the cover down brazenly, revealing my whole body to his wandering eyes.

"My God, are you trying to kill me?" He groaned and shifted, his erection a prominent tent in his concealing trousers. I chuckled.

"Never!" I mocked. "Why would I want to kill my beloved?" I answered sweetly, knowing I would get into trouble for that one. I was right.

He narrowed his eyes playfully and positively pounced on my vulnerable body, taking my breasts in both of is large palms and kneading them gently. I moaned and flopped against the soft pillows, my hair strewn about the pillow in a dark halo.

He pinched my erecting nipples gently and leaned his heavenly mouth down to suckle them lightly.

"Oh God," I sighed breathily as he nipped the skin lightly and I whimpered.

"You like this?" He asked tentatively, my nipple popping out of his mouth as he raised his head to gaze at me. He looked beautiful in the dim light, his hair tousled and sexy, his eyes hooded with desire.

I felt so beautiful right at that moment as he smiled and looked back down at my breasts, his eyes trailing down my body until they landed on my sex. His erection prodded my thigh and I bit my lip.

_He was huge._

Well endowed, wide and _long. _I could see all this even with it hidden inside the grey cotton he wore to bed.

Jesus, I think I just died a little inside.

"Please, don't stop," I whimpered again, overcome with lust. I hadn't done anything sexual since Jacob, and even then I had lost touch with it. It had become painful with Jacob after he turned violent and I never thought I would feel desire again, but here I was, breathless, naked and needy from just a few gentle touches.

"I have no intentions of stopping. Leaving such a beautiful creature unfinished and unsatisfied is more than cruel," He crooned deliciously.

Oh chocolate cheesecakes! Where did he get so good with words!

"Please," I pleaded, wanting his hands on me again, working his magic on me.

He complied, cupping my left breast and licking the nipple teasingly, trailing his tongue from the nipple to the pink puckered ring around it. I writhed a little as his other hand came up to cup my other breast, squeezing it lightly.

His touch was so tender, so loving, so incredibly sweet that I began to tear up. I tried to stifle my sniffles, but he looked up, alarmed.

"Bella? Are you okay? Did I…do something wrong?" He winced, his hands lifting off my skin. I nearly cried out at the loss of warmth.

"N-No! I'm…I just…feel so wanted and loved," I sobbed, burying my face in my hands. I had ruined everything.

"Bella," He sighed. "You _are _wanted and loved here, very much," He assured me. "But why are you crying? Surely I…I didn't hurt you?" He looked pained, worried.

"You didn't," I shook my head, wiping my tears away with the back of my hand and letting out a short laugh. "I…I'm not familiar with these feelings - Jacob always hurt me during sex, he was always rough, even in the beginning," I mumbled sadly, images of Jacob pounding into me, me screaming and begging for him to stop.

Edward let out an angry hiss and I was afraid I had disappointed him. He suddenly cradled me into his arms and held me firm against him and his erection.

"Listen to me," He commanded, taking my face gently between his hands. "Don't ever say that bastards name, I can't stand it. If he were still alive I would track him down and strangle him!" He hissed lethally. "And you, sweet darling you, I could never hurt you, no matter how hard I tried. If you are crying tears of joy from what I'm doing to you, then I am pleased," He whispered lovingly, kissing my battered temple.

"But…I'm so ugly, I'm all bruised and broken, inside and out," I sobbed, clutching him closer to me.

"No Bella!" He almost roared. I cringed. "Don't even_ dare_ start to believe anything that fucker told you! He is a liar and a coward and I would have taken pleasure in ending his pathetic life. I want you Bella, all of you, even the broken pieces," His voice dropping into a murmur that caressed my eardrums.

"You are such a wonderful, kind, smart, caring woman and I am honoured to have you in _my _bed, right where I want you," He kissed me then, our tongues mashing together passionately. I moaned and rocked my hips, searching for any kind of friction, then I blushed. Edward chuckled breathily.

"Ahh my sweet, looking for something?" He teased cruelly, flexing his fine fingers and I began to imagine all the things he could do to me with them, apart from tickle me torturously.

"Tell me what you want my darling, anything you want - you can have," He offered me. I snatched the chance. I bit my lip seductively and grasped his hand, making sure his fingers were stretched out and ready. I leaned up to whisper in his ear, feeling dominant and sexy, all my pain and worries forgotten.

"I want you to tease me, finger me and bring me to release. I want you to make me beg to come and let me come all over your beautiful fingers," I hushed in a husky tone and I saw his cock harden further, if that was possible.

His lips twitched up into his killer, trademark smirk and I melted.

"Your wish, my command," He snickered, crawling down my body, kissing every inch of skin within reach. I sighed, dropping against the pillows again. He finally reached my pussy, my dark hairs contrasting against my milky white skin.

"Such a beautiful pussy," Edward cooed, massaging my mound with his fingers.

Oh. God.

"All mine to tease, eat and fuck forever," He murmured and I moaned loudly.

"Holy shit!" I breathed, loving how he teased me.

"Is that okay?" He asked suddenly, looking up at me.

"Oh yes," I murmured, closing my eyes to just feel these wonderful new sensations.

He chuckled briefly before trailing his fingers down my labia and spreading me open, inhaling deeply.

"Mmm you smell so good Ms. Swan, I might just need to have a taste," He licked his lips wickedly and I panted for air, fisting the sheets beneath me for leverage.

Mamma Mia, here I go again! My, my, how can I resist him?

He leaned his mouth down, pressing his plump, perfect lips against my clit, suckling lightly.

"Oh! Oh…Oh God!" I shouted, my hips writhing immediately. He was relentless. His tongue darted out to lap at my entrance, teasing the juices out of me, swallowing them with a moan.

"Fuck you taste sweeter than honey," He mumbled, his tongue gliding up to my clit where he began to tease it mercilessly. My hips bucked upwards into his waiting mouth, his velvety tongue drawing circles around my clit, causing the little nub to swell with desire and bring me closer to an orgasm.

"Please! Please!" I begged, his tongue speeding up, making me go crazy.

"Beg me," He snarled, "Beg me to let you come," He hissed and gave my clit a flick with his finger.

"Ohh! Oh please, Edward please!" I cried as he worked me to the brink, chuckling evilly onto my clit. I thrashed and gasped, my chest heaving, my body a sweaty, hot, clammy mess of desire.

"Please!" I shouted desperately as he pushed two long fingers into me and I howled in pleasure, his fingers curling upwards immediately to find my sweet spot.

"Ahh!" I moaned as he pushed his thumb against my clit and applied pressure, his heavenly fingers pulsing in and out of me, not hurting at all.

It was all too much. His hooded gaze, watching my every wild movement, his fingers gently caressing my sweet spot and his thumb pressing down on my most sensitive area.

I fell apart as Edward watched.

"That's it baby, come for me, come hard right now," He murmured. I was so far gone, I barely registered his words. My mouth dropped open and I screamed as my pussy muscled clamped down.

"Such a nice, tight, wet pussy, so eager for my touch," He chuckled menacingly as I rocked my hips, riding out my orgasm. The sensations tingled everywhere in my body.

"Edward! Edward! Oh God! Ahh!" I screamed loudly and bucked, his thumb prolonging the orgasm, making it so good.

"Good girl, ride my fingers," He chastised, my hips rocking wildly. Never in my life had I felt such emotions or feelings and I gasped as my orgasm died down.

I panted and heaved as Edward brought his fingers out of me and came up to lie beside me, cradling me gently. He licked one of his fingers slowly with his devious tongue.

He placed the other finger over my lips and I tasted myself, lapping at my juices.

"Fuck that's hot," He whispered, watching me, entranced. I licked the length of his finger and his eyes widened.

"Such a naughty girl - I will definitely have to punish you someday," He laughed, cupping my ass and pulling me closer to him, carefully avoiding my grazed hip.

"I'll hold you to that," I murmured, sighing as I dropped my head to his chest. He held me and kissed me softly, groaning when he tasted my juices on my lips.

"You are the sexiest, most beautiful creature and I swear you are a Godsend - my angel," He smiled, cupping my breast. I leaned heavily on him, but he didn't seem to mind.

"And you are my handsome, gentle Gypsy who I care for very much," I sighed with a smile and closed my eyes. "I'm sorry I couldn't please you tonight," I whispered suddenly, feeling selfish.

"Not at all - I enjoyed myself just as much," He chuckled, licking his finger again for good measure. I laughed and cuddled into his side, running my hand over his perfectly chiselled chest.

"Now then, go to sleep honey - we have a long trip tomorrow and I want you in top form to meet my parents," He demanded playfully with a grin.

I couldn't wait to meet the people who had created my perfect man and readily agreed. My eyelids drooped willingly after all the action I had had tonight. I felt happy, safe and completely ready to sleep.

My beautiful Gypsy cradled me, crooning soft, sweet words into my ear as I dropped off again, my body shutting down.

* * *

**End Notes - **Oh my lord! Lemony goodness at last! I made Edward an 'unorthodox' Gypsy so we don't have to wait for a wedding to see some action.

I understand in Gypsy culture that it is custom not to have any form of sex until after marriage, but this is just fiction.

Chocolate Cheesecakes and Mamma Mia! Where do I begin? I put my phone through the washing machine and it broke! Luckily, I had enough money for a new one and got some insurance put on my new one so I can get it replaced if it gets damaged or lost for a fiver! Bargain!

Thank you for the reviews - they make my night and day!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note - **And yet another chapter! I cannot believe the wonderful response this story is receiving - it's amazing!

Thank you for all the great reviews, I try to reply to every one of them ;)

Did you know that Apple Juice is one of the best things to drink whilst writing? I found that out through experience.

Anyway, enough of my pointless rambling, on with the story!

**Disclaimer - **Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I just own Gypsyward.

* * *

**~ Chapter 4 ~**

_July 16__th__ - Home Is Where The Heart Is. _

* * *

I slept well that night, dreaming only of Edward and our future. It was all very vivid.

Edward woke me up with breakfast in bed and warm, soft kisses. His breath always smelled sweet, even after sleeping all night and drinking certain substances from my body.

I snarfed down my cereal, starved from yesterday since I had never gotten to eat those cookies or anything else for that matter. I even - blushing furiously - asked for a second bowl. Nothing wrong with some extra protein, I told myself.

"Hungry?" Edward had quipped with a cheeky smirk as he dug into his third bowl with just as much enthusiasm. I had glared and pouted at him, my legs crossed on the bed, my bowl resting on my knees.

"Says the boy who is tucking into his third bowl of cereal," I had retorted, my eyes drifting back to my own bowl and smirking.

Let's just say I had to beg and plead again for him to stop tickling me after that comment.

We were packed up properly now and on our way to Forks. I had wrapped up the remaining horse ornaments in some old newspaper and stashed them away under the bed for safe keeping.

I wept a little as I stored Alice and Rose's bags into a cupboard and Edward had held me, telling me we would find them one day after it had all blown over. I hoped that was true.

Edward had called his parents on his 'emergency mobile phone'. He didn't often use it, but liked to have it within reach anyway. I was now sitting up beside Edward on the small wooden step used as a seat for Edward to control Forky.

There was a cool breeze blowing along the road we were on. Each side of the road was covered in hedges, grass and fields behind stone walls. Cows mooed and sheep grunted as they munched away. Even a few horses wandered up towards the wall and nickered softly at Forky who responded just as readily.

Edward told me they were mares and that was why Forky was excited. Edward had one arm wrapped around my waist and the other holding the reins. Forky plodded along proudly, not seeming to mind the weight of the cart he was pulling with all his strength, including mine and Edward's weight.

I leaned against Edward, my head resting on his shoulder, feeling completely at ease. This truly was home. A thought came to me and I stiffened suddenly.

"Are you certain your parents won't mind me being with you?" I murmured anxiously, nibbling my bottom lip. Edward took his eyes off the road to stare down at me with his captivating green orbs.

"Bella, they will absolutely _adore _you," He said close to my ear and I relaxed my tense posture and sighed. "My mother wasn't actually born into the Gypsy culture, if that makes you feel any better," He said as an afterthought with a small smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah, my maternal grandmother died giving birth to her and my grandfather wanted nothing to do with her. He blamed Esme for my grandmother's death," He shrugged, a grimace forming on his perfect lips.

"That's horrible!" I exclaimed softly, clasping his hand that was on my waist in comfort.

"That's life I suppose, although I would _never _abandon my child if my partner died," He whispered angrily, his fists clenching. "That would be more than I could bear. It wouldn't be the child's fault - it would only be a tiny little baby," He murmured passionately as he shook his head.

"I can't imagine ever giving up my baby," I whispered, my head reeling at the thought. Who could do such a thing?

"My grandfather took Esme to a local adoption agency and left her on the doorstep. It was late at night and no one came in or out at that time, so Esme was left in the cold all night, lying on the hard, concrete steps which she could have easily rolled over and tumbled down," He swallowed with a frown, "My un-biological grandmother and grandfather were passing through the town in the trailer I inherited when they came across my mother, shivering in a thin swaddling cloth on the Adoption Agency's doorstep. They took her in, fed her, warmed her and kept her," He remembered with a happy smile, his green eyes twinkling.

"They never regretted it. They loved Esme like their own. You see, Elizabeth was unable to have children but she desperately wanted a baby. Esme was the perfect answer. Elizabeth's husband, Edward, bonded with Esme and they were utterly inseparable," He grinned a little and steered Forky round a tight bend in the road. The road we were on was quiet, no cars or other vehicles had passed us yet.

"So, are you named after Edward Senior?" I teased, squeezing his hand.

"Yes. Esme wanted me to have a part of her adoptive father in me and the name suits me just fine," He chuckled.

"It does," I agreed happily. It was an old fashioned name, but Edward was the perfect name for him. I don't know why, but Edward was an _Edward. _I couldn't imagine him being called anything else.

"My name is actually Isabella, but I hate that," I said disgustedly. Apparently, my father - Charlie - had picked it out.

"Isabella," Edward mused. "Did your mother use that on you when you were in trouble?" He laughed, kissing my forehead. I nodded and rolled my eyes.

"Oh God, don't remind me! I got the full works. If Renee wanted to tell me off it would be - '_Isabella Marie Swan!'_ and I would know I was in deep trouble," I shook my head and looked up at my Gypsy to see him full on smirking.

"Exactly. Esme and Carlisle did the same to me. They weren't harsh parents, but liked to have me in line and gentlemanly so if I played a boyish prank on another unassuming Gypsy child then I would get '_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Get over here before I kick your hide!_'," He chuckled in remembrance.

I smiled at the thought of a young Edward, his hair still a copper disarray, his cute little face pouting as his mother told him off.

"That's a mouthful of a name," I teased, gently nudging his side. He rolled his eyes.

"Tell me about it. My mother was the one who would usually call on me like that and she was a scary woman back then when she was cross. It was the only way I knew I was in deep shit," He huffed and smiled a little. "My dad hardly ever interfered with my tellings-off, but he would give me a stern look and I backed down. I respect him too much, I guess. I never made a fuss as a child," He shrugged lightly, rubbing circles on my arm.

"My mom just gave me a lecture while I stood there and called her names in my head like '_wicked willy witch_' or '_prissy prada drama queen_'," I remembered with a grin. "She never knew any better," I sighed, shaking my head.

"Your strategy was better than mine!" He chuckled "I imagined throwing a cream pie in my Mom's face and ended up laughing out loud and getting into even more trouble," He made an adorably cute pout and laughed a little.

"Oh my God, no wonder you got into trouble!" I sputtered with laughter as I pictured a chortling young Edward getting a good telling off.

"It was funny at the time, now it's just hilarious," He burst out laughing along with me. When our giggles died down I sighed and ran my hand up and down his back.

"I'm happy I have you now," I smiled and closed my eyes, tracing his sinewy muscles through the fabric of his shirt.

"You have no idea how grateful I am that you walked into my life," He said softly, clutching me closer to him. He lifted me gently into his lap, carefully minding my healing side. I snuggled into his chest as I rested on his knees.

"My parents will love you like their own - especially my mother," He soothed me as I kept my eyes closed. "My father will think you adorable. I promise you. They have been badgering me about finding someone of my own for ages and have always said I didn't have to take on another Gypsy as my partner, just as long as I was happy. And I am very happy with you Ms. Swan," He crooned into my ear, his warm breath tickling the hairs on the back of my neck. I wrapped my arms around him and sighed contently.

"I'm glad," I opened my eyes to gaze into his green ones and he smiled down at me lazily, his beautiful mouth twitching with amusement. "I'm sure I will love Esme and Carlisle too," I sniffled, tears forming in my eyes at the thought of having a new family to love, one that might care for me in return.

My Mother had never been affectionate, loving or caring. I hadn't ever met my Dad and that thought saddened me. Would he have been different? Would he have loved me?

"Shh, I have you," Edward whispered, cradling me gently, letting Forky's reins drop as he pulled the cart forward without assistance. Emily appeared beside me and mewled softly, hopping into my lap and snuggling into me, purring affectionately.

I smiled and stroked her dear little face, lifting her onto my chest and letting her fall asleep. I stayed cuddled into Edward's lap until we came to some services further along the road. It was really a petrol station, but had a small shop attached to it.

"Want some lunch?" Edward asked softly, jogging me in his arms as he parked the trailer round the side of the shop, away from prying eyes.

"Sounds good," I agreed. I was starving and could eat a horse. No offence, Forky. Edward grabbed his wallet and I went inside to find mine, spying it hidden under one of the seats. Mickey Mouse was a bit muddy and worn, but I shoved it in my pocket anyway.

Edward had washed my jeans and shirt in his washbasin with soap and they smelled good as new so I didn't feel like a tramp.

We walked hand in hand towards the shop, smiling at each other every few seconds. The sun was high in the sky, but it wasn't too warm. The shop was wooden and old fashioned looking and I loved it.

There was a small café inside so Edward pushed the door open for me and we walked in, settling at an unaccompanied table in the corner of the shop.

"What would you like?" Edward questioned, handing me the menu like a gentleman. I scanned the menu and stabbed my finger on my favourite food to eat for lunch.

"That," I grinned, pointing to the words '_prawn and mayo sandwich_'. Edward made a face and shook his head.

"Yuck, prawns," He blanched adorably and I glared.

"They're yummy!" I retorted childishly. He rolled his eyes leaned over to look at the menu, a grin spreading across his face.

"Oh great, they have cheese toasties!" He exclaimed with a bright smile. It was my turn to gag.

"Ew." I wrinkled my nose in disgust. Cheese and toast. Insert shudder here.

"Yum," He narrowed his eyes and I laughed.

"Okay, so what food do we both like?" I asked, curious. He ran a hand through his messy copper hair and pondered my question.

"Well, I love pasta and Ragu sauce," He licked his lips.

"Same! It's delicious," I agreed.

"Good, we found something we won't quibble over," He sighed fondly and took my hand over the table as the blonde waitress approached.

She reminded me of my old therapist - Lauren - and I instantly hated her. I know I shouldn't judge, but anyone with fake blonde hair, tits and nails gets on my nerves.

This woman had corkscrew curly bleached blonde hair and was clearly wearing a push-up bra to emphasize the basketballs - that were supposedly boobs - hanging out of her white t-shirt.

"Hi there! I'm Tanya and I'll be serving you today, what can I get ya'll?" She asked directly to Edward, pushing her chest out a little more. He didn't even glance her way, instead keeping his gaze on me.

"Bella?" He smiled at me pointedly. What a gentleman, I thought with a smile.

"We'll have a large bowl of pasta and Ragu sauce to share please," I emphasised the '_we'll_' and '_share_' to her as she unwillingly slid her eyes over to me and frowned.

"Oh. Right." She replied rudely and scribbled the order down on her little black notepad, gripping the pen crossly. I held sympathy for that pen.

"And two cokes please," Edward chipped in quietly, still gazing at me. She was clearly unsatisfied with his ignoring her so she tried again. She turned to face Edward again, ignoring me and began trying to flirt with him right in front of my face. Stupid bitch.

"Is that all? Isn't there anything else I can do for you?" She leered at Edward in a nasal voice, leaning down to bring her fake tits closer to his face. He was definitely getting a good view. I was fuming.

I ripped my hand out of his and folded them across my chest, looking away in disgust. He cleared his throat discreetly and leaned away slightly, a disgusted look also beginning to cover his face.

"Excuse me, could you get your _chest _out of my face and get our order? That would be great. _My girl _is hungry," He snarled crossly, gesturing to me and Tanya flinched. Even I gaped at him with wide eyes and gulped.

"Umm…S-sorry sir, I…-," She stammered, her face flushing. She clearly wasn't used to men snapping at her like that.

"Save it. Just clear off before I report you," He grumbled and she fled, a disappearing blur of a red apron and blonde hair behind the curtain that lead to the kitchen. He looked lethal, his hair ruffled, his eyes narrowed into slits and his fingers gripping the edge of the table.

I smirked wider than ever before. "You are amazing," I breathed. He snorted and relaxed considerably.

"She was annoying," He shuddered. "Fake, nasty and totally unoriginal with her pick-up lines," He shook his head in disgust.

"It was kind of sexy watching you snap at her," I confessed, blushing. He ran his thumb over my knuckles and chuckled.

"Sexy? I was shocked at myself. I hardly ever snap at people like that, let alone strangers, but the way she was ignoring you was just rude," He stated, glancing at the kitchen door with a scowl. He looked adorable and I wanted to kiss him.

"Well, it worked," I nodded towards the door where he was glaring.

"Hmm, she better stay clear - there is only two women in my life; you and my mom," He said, his eyes sliding back over to me and grinning. I melted inside for the millionth time and squeezed his hand.

"Good to know," I smirked. I was giddy at the thought of being Edward's girl, it sent tingles up and down my spine

Our food came a short while later. A timid girl with short mousy hair called Jessica served us from then onwards, Tanya seemingly cowering in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry about Tanya's behaviour - the meal is on the house," Jessica gave a sad little smile and walked away. Edward rubbed his chin with an anxious expression.

"Now I feel really bad," He grimaced, "She is obviously terrified of me," He pointed with his chin towards a retreating Jessica. I smiled wanly.

"Yeah, but she was sweet and nice - nothing like Mrs. Fake Tits," I declared. Edward guwaffed and dug his fork into the steaming pasta, placing a piece in his mouth and chewing slowly with a moan. I really wanted to be that bit of pasta right now.

He slyly looked over at me and smirked, dipping his fork back into the pasta and offering it to me. I smiled and accepted it, opening my mouth and moaning, teasing him right back. He swallowed and watched intently as I chewed and smirked, licking my lips.

"You tease - I'll get you for that later," He warned with a playful glare.

I pretended to look afraid and cower. "Oh no, not more torture," I whispered and he chuckled darkly.

"Yes, Isabella, yes," He answered in a dark whisper, licking his lips and tucking into the meal again.

We shared stories back and forth about weird happenings, ghosts, our beliefs and crushes. I told him I was an Atheist, but have total respect for other religions. He told me he was unsure, he couldn't decide what to believe since he found out that Santa was in fact his mother and father. I chuckled at that one.

When we were finished, Edward pulled out a pen from his pocket and scribbled a note onto a napkin. He left some money beside it and we got up.

"What did you write?" I asked.

"I left a tip for Jessica and a note stating it was for her and her alone - she didn't deserve to be at the bad end of my temper," He said with a small, guilty smile and took my hand.

"Your so sweet," I chided, kissing his cheek. He grinned and kissed me back as we went out the door.

We gave Forky some water and oats and then we mounted the trailer and set off again, not looking back.

"How far now?" My head lolled against his shoulder, my hands folded in my lap.

"Hmm, not long to go now. I'd say only five more miles," He answered with an award-winning smile, holding me close to his body with one arm wrapped securely around me. He held Forky's reins firm as the road became narrower with quite a few more bends and twists.

I enjoyed the feeling of the cart swaying gently with Forky's tempo and the quiet, repetitious clatter of the large wheels. Edward stopped a few times to give Forky a drink and a short rest before we were on our way again.

"Nervous?" He murmured softly near my ear as we passed numerous signs leading to Forks.

I bit my lip and gulped. "Yes."

"Don't be. Remember what I said, my mother and father will love you. I swear by it," He soothed, stroking my hair with his fingers, running them down my long, loose tresses.

"Your hair is gorgeous when down," He crooned with a smile.

"I prefer it down, it's too much fuss to pin it up," I sighed and sat up a little straighter from my slouched position. We were now passing more and more trees and mountains as the cart travelled further and further into the Olympic Peninsula and on towards Forks.

"Will your parents already be there?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, they know a lot of shortcuts to get here and we were further away when we set off," Edward rubbed the back of his neck as if he was getting slightly nervous and I nibbled my lip harder.

"Please don't be frightened," He murmured softly, "They are going to be so excited to meet you and Mom will have already have prepared her finest food for us," He smiled, gently taking my lip out from behind my teeth with his soft thumb.

I gazed up at him with all the love I could muster and moved to kiss him softly. His hands went to the back of my neck, the reins once more forgotten.

His lips caressed mine as I parted mine to allow his tongue to sweep over my trembling lips. I placed my hands on his shirt clad shoulders and shuffled closer to him, closing the distance between us.

"My Bella," He sighed as he closed his eyes and leaned his forehead on mine for a short while until he needed to hold the reins again.

Soon, the cart was rumbling swiftly up a small hill towards a field in the near distance. From where I sat I could already see a small, colourful blob in the middle of the field that I was certain was Edward's mother and father's cart. My heart thumped erratically in my chest and my breathing became tight.

What if they hated me? What if they really did not want me and Edward's words were merely those of comfort? Edward noticed my hyperventilation and instantly pulled me into his lap.

"Hey, hey, it's okay honey, it's okay," He soothed, running his hands up and down my cheeks in comfort. A few stray tears escaped my eyes and he kissed them away, his face an array of concern.

"I'm sorry," I choked out, sobbing into his warm, firm chest as he cradled me.

"Don't you dare worry - I know that things have been difficult lately, but this our holiday now ans we're together - you're not alone anymore. I'm here, I'm here," He rocked me gently back and forth until I calmed down enough to sit back on the seat, flushing with embarrassment.

"I'm so annoying," I muttered crossly, burying my face in my hands, angrily glaring at the floorboards that my feet were on.

"Nah, you're just adorable," Edward nudged my shoulder playfully and I laughed quietly.

"I'm glad you think so," I smiled and took his callused hand in mine, running my thumb over the soft skin that habituated the back of his hand.

The trailer in the field was much closer now and I tried desperately to control my heart rate and breathing.

_Everything will be fine. Everything will be fine. Everything will be fine, _I told myself over and over, although I wasn't entirely sure about it.

Edward hopped down to open an iron gate which led into the field and I began to bite my nails in anxiety.

"Ready?" Edward asked quietly, gently taking my hand and stroking my knuckles like I had done for him.

"Yeah, let's do this," I said bravely, faking a smile. He saw right through me and leaned in to give me a soft, encouraging kiss which I wanted so badly to deepen, but wanted to make a good impression on his parents so I held back.

Forky lead the trailer over the tall grass, trudging through it easily and on towards the trailer which matched Edward's and was the home of his parents.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, readying myself before Edward helped me down off the cart, then untying Forky from the harness. He smiled at me as a curtain flew aside from the other cart and a middle aged woman was running towards us, her arms wide, her eyes shining.

"My son!" She cried into Edward's ear as she threw herself at him, hugging him for all she was worth.

"Hey Mom," He murmured just as softly as he did to me. The woman, who I assumed was Esme, pulled back, tears in her wise, deep honey coloured eyes.

"I've missed you," She whispered and cupped his cheek, Edward smiling and placing his hand over his Mother's. It looked so private, their embraces and touches, that I had to look away for a moment until I felt strong arms wrap around my neck and pull me close.

"And you must be Bella," Esme said softly into my ear. "It's an absolute pleasure to meet you my darling," She smiled warmly as she ran her hands over my arms in a motherly fashion, something my Mom had never done.

This woman looked deep into my eyes and sighed in an awed manner.

"She is beautiful Edward!" She exclaimed, looking me up and down, then turning to look at her son who was grinning ear to ear and leaning casually against our cart.

"Of course Mother, I take after Dad," He chuckled and Esme laughed, a deep throated sound that made you want to join in.

She turned back to me and I saw her whole face properly. She was stunning for her age, her caramel coloured tresses flowing in light waves down her slender back, her butterscotch eyes swirling with happiness and joy.

She wore a simple purple cotton dress adorned with a white cardigan and little purple flats that matched her dress. A gold necklace with a heart pendant hung around her neck, the heart resting in the neat gap of her collarbone. She looked every inch the perfect mother and not like a Gypsy at all.

"Bella, welcome to our family," She murmured, cupping my cheek like she had done to Edward and I nearly choked on tears.

"Thank you," I whispered tentatively as Edward looked down, smiling. Something about this woman made me want to curl up in her warm, motherly embrace and never leave. She was everything my Mom has never been. Her scent was floral, with a hint of mint about her and it made me feel…safe. My Mom had always stank of smoke from her cigarettes and I never hugged her. Ever.

"My son really does care for you," She said quietly, lowering her voice as Edward pushed off the cart, gave us a heart-melting smile, and then headed towards Esme and Carlisle's cart, no doubt wanting to speak with his Dad.

"I care for him more than he will ever know - I promise you, I will never hurt him," I bit my lip and gazed into her warm eyes which sparkled.

"I know," She winked. "He is besotted with you. Never has he taken such an interest in a woman, let alone bring her home to meet us," She smiled fondly, clearly pleased he had found me. She was slightly taller than me by about an inch, but I still felt safe and wanted.

"Come, come sit," She gestured to two chairs sitting on the grass outside her cart. It had been flattened down by someone to make room for the old wooden rocking chairs. I sat down and Esme followed, picking up some wool and knitting needles out of a small wicker basket beside her chair and returning to her pattern.

I looked to my left and saw a honey coloured horse standing beside Forky, nickering away at his neck as he snuffled into this horses neck affectionately.

"What's that horses name?" I asked tentatively. Esme glanced over at Forky and the other horse and smiled.

"Ah, that's our Ginger," She chuckled. "We've had her for about three years since our old horse, Gemma, passed away," She smiled sadly, clearly holding love for this Gemma. "But, Ginger's a fantastic horse and a good friend. Edward tells me that Forky is the reason you met?"

"Yeah, I went over to see Forky and...me and Edward hit off," I nodded with a nervous smile.

"I want to know more about you Bella, you have me intrigued," She chuckled and looked at me, grinning just like her son.

"Well, I was born in Forks and grew up there for a short time. My father died when I was three so my mother had to raise me alone. She did her best, but she has Schizophrenia you see, so eventually when I was old enough I paid for her to go to a Mental Hospital in Seattle out of my small wages I earned from working as a waitress," I remembered sadly. Esme gave me a sympathetic look and grimaced.

"So, you looked after yourself really?" She guessed and I nodded.

"Mom never really wanted anything to do with me. She fed me, clothed me and gave me the basics but everything else I had to find or work out on my own," I rocked in the chair gently, reminiscing on my past. I didn't know why, but pouring my life story out to this woman felt so right.

"I know the feeling of being unwanted," She frowned in sorrow. "I'm assuming Edward has told you about me?"

"Yes, I'm so sorry for what your father did," I gazed at her with sympathy.

"Oh, don't worry about me. It was a long time ago now and I can't even remember half of it," She waved it off and continued rapidly stitching away, the sky blue wool forming a sort of lumpy looking shape. "Besides, I loved my foster mother and father far more than my own. I didn't ever know my mother, nor do I remember my real father," She laughed darkly.

The breeze in the air turned icy as her face became like stone and I sat quietly, waiting for it to pass. I heard the soft murmur of Edward's voice drifting through the air, but couldn't decipher what he was saying.

"Anyway, where do you live now?" Esme brought me out of my thoughts, her warm smile back in place.

"Well, I live in Port Angeles but…I kind of stay in the trailer with Edward at the moment," I mumbled and blushed. Esme chuckled knowingly.

"Ah, I see," She grinned as her fingers blurred in their work as the needles clicked repetitively.

"Do you work?" She inquired.

"I used to…I don't know if will continue when I go back to Port Angeles...I might live with Edward if he wants me to. Did Edward tell you why I'm with him?" I asked, thinking about Angela and my flat in Port Angeles. I would need to sort out those things soon. My holiday was supposed to end yesterday,

"Yes. He told me everything. I'm so sorry dear," She said in a sorrowful voice. "I do hope your friends are okay. It's tragic what happened," She shook her head and her fingers slowed. "Edward said it was terrorists that caused all the ruckus," She added, frowning. "Terrible what some people these days do for publicity," She tutted, shaking her head, her hair shaking back and forth. I frowned too.

"Edward never told me," I mumbled. Terrorists? Oh lord Jesus!

"He just wanted you not to worry - he's been worried sick about you, you know," She murmured with a smile. I returned it and settled back against the wood of the rocking chair again.

It felt good to know first hand from Esme that Edward had mentioned me in his phone call to her. About how he was worried for my safety, about what happened and possibly about the two of us together. I felt almost giddy.

I heard the sound of footsteps and Edward and another man appeared, grinning at each other. Edward had his hands behind his back in a sort of military pose and looked incredibly sexy, his hair all ruffled and his shirt half open.

The other man, who I guessed was Carlisle, turned his gaze to me and I nearly fell off my chair. I could see where Edward got his good looks from. His father had blue, slightly green eyes and short blonde hair combed over to the side.

His mouth was twisted up into the same smirk that Edward had inherited and his white shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, making him look as though he worked a lot.

Esme dropped her knitting into the basket and stood up to stand beside Carlisle.

"Ah, this must be the infamous Bella," Carlisle chuckled and smiled directly at me. I stood up on shaky legs and made my way over to the family, blushing furiously and concentrating on not tripping over my own feet.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bella, I'm Carlisle," He said softly and stuck his hand out for me to shake. I took it and he shook it firmly before wrapping an arm around Esme. She leaned in to him and gazed up at him with clear love and devotion.

Edward rolled his eyes and came to stand beside me, saving me from this slightly unnerving situation. Carlisle was a lot more intimidating than Esme.

"Alright, enough interrogating on my girl," Edward huffed and wrapped his arm around me, mirroring Carlisle's posture with Esme. Esme made a sound that sounded like a sob and a choke at the same time as Edward pulled me closer and pressed a kiss into my hair.

"Shall we go inside?" Carlisle smiled warmly and led his wife towards the steps. Edward rolled his eyes at me and grinned.

"I'm sorry, he's always authoritive," He murmured reassuringly. "He told me inside that he was extremely happy that I've found you and he welcomes you, I promise," He smiled and led me towards his parent's trailer where a delicious smell was emitting.

We walked inside and I discovered it was much the same as Edward's cart. The seats, the fireplace and stove, the bed and even the pictures were all in the same place and very similar. There was a silk curtain drawn over in front of the bed, shielding it from prying eyes and I respected that.

It was a sanctuary though, and I felt more at ease. Carlisle sat in the seat near the bed and watched fondly as Esme knelt on the floor, dishing up roast beef with mashed potatoes and carrots. It smelled enticing and my mouth watered.

Edward sat me down beside him on the seat near the stove which was larger than the others and well worn, the blue fabric soft and firm.

"Ladies first," Esme warned as Edward licked his lips as she offered me the steaming porcelain plate adorned with painted bluebells and I smiled.

"Thank you, it looks great," I inhaled the scent of gravy gratefully and Esme beamed. Carlisle chuckled as Edward eyed my plate hungrily, and I rolled my eyes.

"Want some?" I offered him a forkful of potato and his face lit up. He took it into his mouth, moaning softly and Esme swatted him over the head with her dishcloth.

"Shame on you! Making Bella feel bad because your hungry! I raised you better than that young man," She scolded as Carlisle struggled to smother a laugh.

"Ouch Mom," Edward grumbled with embarrassment, rubbing the back of his head as Esme turned to a chortling Carlisle who was sitting with his arms behind his neck, a picture of ease, chuckling away.

Esme placed her hands on her hips, her dish-cloth weapon dangling from her fingers.

"You too mister," She wagged her finger at Carlisle, "you will both end up with zilch if you don't compose yourselves," She directed at Carlisle but smiled fondly. Carlisle saluted when she turned her back and I almost choked on my mouthful of roast beef.

He grinned at me and winked. I cracked a small smile and continued eating. Edward finally got his plate, digging in immediately and moaning. Esme gave him a stern look but said nothing. I loved how Esme fussed over her boys, tutting at their every silly gesture and remark but you could see the love in her eyes. I hoped I would one day do the same.

Dinner was quiet and peaceful, only a few murmurs and moans of appreciation of Esme's cooking. It truly was delicious. As I pushed the last gravy morsel into my mouth and looked down at my empty plate, I felt fuller and happier than I had done in a long time.

Edward and Carlisle had already finished three helpings which Esme happily served out, but asked if I wanted any. I declined, feeling fit to burst as it was.

"So Bella, Edward tells me you met at Newheat?" Carlisle piped up after wiping his mouth on his arm, which Esme smacked him lightly for, handing him a napkin.

"Yeah, it was pretty eventful. I think I've been put off festivals forever more, with the exception of meeting Edward," I smiled and huffed good heartedly. Carlisle nodded.

"I hope you find your friends again," He said sincerely, "It must have been traumatic losing everything at once," He implied, a sad look coming into his oceanic eyes. I bit my lip and nodded once, Edward's arm curling protectively around my waist.

"Dad," He beseeched quietly, pulling me close to him. I leaned against him.

"No, it's okay," I murmured, wiping my eyes to rid the moisture away from them.

"Well, your more than welcome into our family Bella. I've heard a lot about your past from Edward and it doesn't sound like peaches and cream," Carlisle grimaced as Esme cleared the plates away silently.

"I've gotten through," I smiled weakly, sitting up straighter again as Edward looked at me through worried, mossy green eyes. I gave him an '_I'm okay_' look and squeezed his hand that had snaked into mine.

"What do you think about becoming a Gypsy?" Carlisle grinned and sat up to retrieve something from the mantel beside him.

"I think it's great, I really like living in the trailer - it's cosy," I surmised, glancing at Edward to see him smirking.

"I'm sure it is," Carlisle chuckled. "Here," He held out a small, velvet tie-pouch to me, "Just something to welcome you with. A present if you will," He smiled as Edward took the pouch and handed it to me with confusion written all over his face. I guess he didn't see this one coming either.

I fingered it for a moment, feeling all the eyes in the small space upon me and my cheeks tinged red. I undid the strings and peered inside, gasping as I pulled out a little gold chain with a circular pendant on the end.

The little circle was the size of button with different shades of green running through it. It instantly reminded me of Edward's eyes and I let out a quiet sob.

"Thank you, it's beautiful," I whispered, fingering the chain gently, afraid of breaking it.

"It's from both of us," Esme chipped in, settling herself beside Carlisle and smiling softly when Edward placed it round my neck.

"It's amazing, I really appreciate it. You didn't have to get me anything," I murmured, feeling the smooth stone with my finger, enjoying the soft, firmness of it. It felt sort of like Edward's body. Soft, but firm.

Gah, he was in my every thought!

Carlisle waved me off. "Oh your arse, we didn't spend a penny," He chuckled. "It was my mother's," He said in a softer tone and I gasped.

"But…I can't..-"

"You will accept it, because I want you to have it," He gazed at me with love in his eyes and I softened. "You're part of this family now Bella, you've made my son so incredibly happy. I've never seen him this buoyant in all his adult life," He glanced at Edward who was smirking at me while I blushed.

"I…thank you, all of you," I choked out, "You've made my life so much better," I sniffled as Edward cradled my head with his hand, stroking my hair. Esme stood and came over to me, wrapping her arms around me and holding me close to her, letting me inhale her motherly perfume.

I bit my lip to stifle my sobs as Esme soothed me, stroking my hair in a motherly fashion as Edward and Carlisle looked on in sympathy. I felt so stupid, so small, so weak and I just wanted to slip through a crack in the floor.

I'm…sorry," I gulped, as Esme produced a clean handkerchief and wiped my eyes with it tenderly.

"It's perfectly okay darling, I understand - we all do," She soothed, cupping my face with her soft, worn hands. "My sweet girl, please don't cry," She whispered and kissed my forehead as I tried to regain composure.

"I feel so stupid," I mumbled.

"Not at all Bella, you've had a rough time," Carlisle interjected with a small, comforting smile. "I don't want my new daughter to feel upset," He said quietly, standing to crouch in front of me as Esme stepped back and Edward's arms snaked around me, his lips pressing a soft kiss to my temple.

Carlisle took on of my hands and flipped it over, inspecting my palm."Hmm…looks like there is happier times ahead for you, even if you've had a rocky start," He murmured and looked up at me.

"Did you just read my palm?" I questioned, intrigued.

He chuckled. "You could say that - isn't it traditional for people like us to carry those traits?"

"I suppose," I murmured. "Thank you, for everything," I breathed, looking between both Carlisle and Esme, opening and closing my palm to relish the feeling of Carlisle's warm hands that had been tracing the skin only moments ago. Edward truly did get his charm from his father.

"Anything for our new sweet daughter," Esme smiled warmly and stroked my cheek with the backs of her fingers, her wedding rings soothing the skin. They truly did want me, even Carlisle.

I fingered my pendant and Carlisle beamed, pleased that I liked it. It was getting later now, I guessed it was about four in the afternoon as we had been travelling all day.

"I think me and Bella will retire now," Edward announced with a sheepish grin, holding me flush against him in an adorable show of affection.

"Hmm, behave yourself young man! That's my daughter you are manhandling," Esme scolded, her eyes narrowing at Edward. He looked slightly frightened and bowed his head.

"Yes Mom," He mumbled obediently as Carlisle wrapped his arm around Esme.

"If there's going to be any funny business, just be gentle Edward," He glared. "Bella needs comfort, not a bruising," He directed at Edward. I blushed furiously and Edward grumbled.

"_Dad!"_ He exclaimed, embarrassed. "I'm not like that," He mumbled. "You raised me better than that,"

"I know, but _some _Gypsy men can lose their inhibition whilst…involved," Carlisle smirked as Esme rolled her eyes. "Their predatory, possessive instincts take over and control is difficult, just like it is for any man," He continued, smirking just as widely as before.

Edward rolled his eyes as I hid my face in his shoulder, stifling a chuckle. I could feel the awkwardness rolling off Edward as he took a couple of deep breaths.

"Stop embarrassing me!" He glared at his dad, his fists clenching. "I'm not going to hurt Bella, I'm not rough with her because I treasure her," He gritted out as I smiled, even though he couldn't see.

"We know. Your father is just teasing," Esme chuckled, directing a pointed look at Carlisle who cleared his throat amusedly.

"I'm only joking son, I know you'll look after her," He smiled at me and I returned it.

"Jesus, this is like some sort of…Embarrass Edward Evening," Edward mumbled under his breath as we stood up. Carlisle patted him on the back and Edward huffed.

"See you tomorrow," Edward smiled as he embraced Esme. She gave me a smile while he was hugging her and winked. I flushed again and Carlisle laughed.

"Goodbye," I said quietly as we turned to go. Esme was having none of it. She also pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Goodnight sweet girl, I love you," She murmured, stroking my back as I leaned against her slightly, breathing in her perfume again. She loved me?

"Thank you, I…I love you too," I whispered, tears threatening to spill over.

"My daughter," Esme sighed and stroked my cheek lovingly. Carlisle stepped in and drew me closer to him in a gentle hold as if he was afraid of breaking me.

"Sweet dreams Bella, welcome to our family," He whispered softly and I bit my lip, feeling glad I was accepted by this…alpha male of sorts.

"Goodnight," I squeaked as he kissed my forehead. He smiled again, his blonde hair slightly mussed. I stumbled back into Edward's waiting arms and he chuckled low in my ear.

"Let's go," He whispered as Esme and Carlisle looked on fondly.

"Don't let him rough you up too much Bella! You know how Gypsy men are!" Esme called as we descended the steps. She squealed suddenly and her calls were cut off and replaced with giggling. I assumed Carlisle had taught Edward the art of tickle-torture.

"Mom!" Edward shouted back, exasperated and shook his head. "Ugh, parents," He mumbled, leading me towards our trailer. "I'm so sorry about the interrogation and the…embarrassment and…them," He apologized profusely. I laughed as he lifted me up the steps and cupped his cheek.

"Not at all, they were wonderful and…I really enjoyed myself, even if they were a little…brazen towards the end," I giggled as Edward rolled his eyes.

"Brazen? I've never seen them act like that in all my life! They must really like you," He pointed out with an amused smirk.

"Hmm," I murmured and kissed him gently. "Esme is so nice, and she's a great cook," I sighed, wanting to be half as beautiful and as brilliant as her when I got to her age.

Edward chuckled and led me towards our bed, handing me my night clothes.

"Not that you will need them," He winked and I swooned, flopping back against the pillows.

"Oh really Mr. Cullen?" I retorted, jutting my chin up to face him from my place on the bed. He smirked and grabbed his night sweats.

"You better be prepared for a _long _night," He said lowly and disappeared out the door to ready Forky for the night. I sighed and lay there for a few seconds, deliberating something.

I smiled widely as hopped off the bed, ridding myself of my shoes and peeling off my clothes, one by one. I left my new pendant around my neck, loving the feeling of it resting against my collarbone.

I tucked my nightwear under the bed and lay down on the bed, stark naked. I smirked as I heard Edward coming back up the steps, oblivious to what he would find.

"Bella I..-" He stopped short, nearly choking on air. His fiery gaze landed on me and I gulped a little, tempted to cover myself up, but he moved towards me at lightening speed, growling.

"You little minx, how dare you tease me," He snarled deliciously into my ear, causing me to shiver. "You are going to pay dearly for this little parade my sweet," He chuckled darkly as I whimpered in anticipation as his hands swept over my bare breasts.

His bronze hair tickled my chin as he leaned down to nip at my breast, rolling his fingers over the other one. I moaned and arched upwards, pushing them further into his mouth.

"Oh God!" I nearly yelled. Edward silenced me with a long, rough kiss to my lips and when he pulled back, my lips were a swollen, tingling mess.

"Please," I whimpered with want.

Edward chuckled, "What do you need? Tell me," He teased as he let his fingers trail down to my folds and part them swiftly.

"I…I need you," I cried, bucking my hips upwards in hope he would give me something, anything to quell the ache building low in my abdomen.

"Ah ah, you need to be more specific," He smirked. I panted as he traced my labia and almost, _almost _touched my clit. I nearly shouted in exasperation as his movements stopped.

"I…can't I…I just want you…all of you!" I gasped, pulling him down on my mouth again. Anything to extinguish the fire blazing in my belly.

The passion seared through my veins, burning it's way into my bloodstream as he clamped his mouth down on me, parting my lips with his tongue and winding his fingers into my hair.

He pulled back gasping and gazed down at me with lust, passion and love.

"I want you Bella, fuck you have no idea, but are you sure? I don't want to hurt you…," He murmured a little softer. I softened and brought my hands up, trailing them over his perfect stomach, up to his neck and up to cup his face.

"Edward, I want to be yours, all yours. I want _you _to take me first, not anyone else. Take me Edward, I'm all yours," I beseeched in a whisper. He snapped then, snarling as he pulled me closer to him, crushing me against his chest and holding me there as I sighed in pleasure. He cradled me, gently, but roughly at the same time.

"Your mine," He growled, nipping at my ear lobe. I went limp against him and felt him smirk.

"Yours," I murmured weakly, melting into his embrace. He laughed a low sound into my ear and laid me back against the pillows and I gazed up at him with glazed eyes.

I tilted my head while I pondered something, something that made my stomach knot and twist in a pleasurable fashion. Edward saw my expression and frowned.

"What is it love?" He murmured, crawling over me and depositing his weight onto his arms.

"Shh, I'm having an epiphany," I held up one finger to his lips and he cracked a smile.

"What would that be?" He leaned down to lick round the shell of my ear, distracting me. I shook my head, gathering my thoughts. I needed to tell him now. It was now or never, before we made love for the first time, before I gave myself completely to the man who had stolen my heart and soul.

"I…I love you," I whispered in disbelief. "I love you!" I said a bit louder, my heart rejoicing to be rid of the weight I hadn't even known was there all along. It had just wanted someone, a man no less, to love.

"Bella?" Edward murmured. I bit my lip as a single tear slid down my cheek and splashed onto the pillow behind me.

"I love you," I cried. "I love you so much," I gasped, grasping his neck and sobbing into his shoulder. His warm arms encircled my naked body, holding me flush against his soft, firm chest.

"Is it true? You truly love me?" He whispered, gently pushing my hair away from my ear to kiss my temple.

"Yes!" I sobbed. "I love you, I need you, I promise…don't ever…leave me," I hiccupped, crying into his warm, comforting embrace as he held me, cradling my shaking form and stroking my hair.

"My Bella, my beautiful Isabella," He murmured sweetly, kissing my forehead. "I love you too - more than you will ever know. You mean more to me than anything else and…I want to start my life with you, beginning with tonight," He whispered lovingly, smiling sadly, wiping my tears away with soft fingers.

"You do? You really, truly, absolutely want me forever? Because I don't think I could ever handle watching you walk away," My voice cracked as I traced his strong jaw bone.

"Forever," He promised, cutting my further thoughts off with a kiss and roaming his hands up and down my thighs.

"God Bella," He panted. "Let me make love to you? Please," He begged, his voice cracking with emotion and I giggled.

"Have your way with me Edward, I'm all yours," I smiled wanly and kissed him again.

"You have no idea what I will do to you," He snarled, grabbing my hips possessively.

I gulped and whimpered as he slid down my body, kissing a trail of searing hot kisses down my stomach, right down to my pussy.

"Oh…Oh God," I moaned, fisting the sheets in both hands as I closed my eyes. Now I knew what Carlisle had meant about possessiveness and predatory actions. Edward was in full-on caveman mode and clearly wanted to mark me as his. He sucked at the soft flesh of my inner thighs and left little purple blotches here and there but I was too weak to move or care about that right now.

My side was still stitched up so he was careful to avoid doing me further damage.

"You are going to beg me, beg me to lick and suck at every inch of your perfect, sweet pink pussy," He growled, opening my folds and inhaling the scent of my arousal.

"Please! Edward, please…touch me, lick me…anything!" I nearly screamed with want, writing deliriously and panting for air.

He chuckled, low and dark. "Oh sweet Bella, how can I resist your little cries of wanton lust? Maybe I'll have mercy and lick and tease you to completion and then fuck your pretty little pussy softly and slowly, making you mine forever," He whispered, trailing a single finger around the flesh of my clit.

"Oh yes, yes! Please, I want you, all of you, right now!" I whimpered, fisting his hair between my fingers and licking my lips to wet them. With that, Edward leaned down, his tongue slipping between my folds and lapping over my opening, my juices running like a river.

"More! Please!" I moaned, pushing my pussy into his face. He hummed and pressed his lips over my clit, suckling and licking for all he was worth. I made a low keening sound in the back of my throat and shivered, my orgasm building profusely.

"Such a beautiful pussy, so wet, so responsive," He crooned, sliding a finger into my opening and causing me to groan loudly, biting my lip to stop a scream escaping.

"That's it my Bella, I want to hear every sweet sound that comes out of your pretty mouth," He whispered seductively and slid another finger into my pussy, a small scream managing to slip past my lips. My hair was ruffled along the pillow, my skin flushed and I felt so absolutely cherished.

"Yes, yes!" I moaned and rocked my hips to speed up my release. I came a few minutes later, clamping down like a vice onto Edward's fingers.

"Jesus you are tight. So tight," He smirked as he continued rubbing my g-spot as I came down from my mile-high…high?

"Ohhh God," I shuddered, clinging to him and smiling softly. He crawled back up my body and kissed me gently.

"Before we get on to more…complex issues," He smirked. "I just want to hold you, just to let you calm down and then I will work some more magic on your innocent, vulnerable body," He cooed, shifting into a sitting position against the headboard and pulling me into his lap so that my back was against his chest and his arms encircling me, fondling my breasts as I rested my head back against his shoulder.

"Thank you," I whispered, placing my hands over his thighs were they nestled me between his legs. His sweats were still in place, but I could feel his erection pushing at the skin of my lower back.

"Anything for you," He murmured into my ear as the oil lamp dimmed and a gentle, warm breeze blew out across my neck as Edward placed soft, gentle kisses along my neck, making me roll my head to the side, my eyes closing.

"I love you Bella, now and forever," He kissed my temple and I sighed contentedly. "I just have one question before I make love to you," He pulled my face round to look at him and I gave him a questioning look.

"Bella," He whispered. "Marry me?"

_What?!_

* * *

**End Notes - **BWAHAHA! I'm leaving it there just to keep you all on edge! But you know what that means? **The next chapter will begin with a lemon! Woot woot!**

Thank you all for reading, this story is a blast to write! Sorry it took so long, but I wanted to make this chapter loonnggggg and I'm not good at long chappy's. I think I ramble too much in the middle? Yes? No? Anywhoo, more soon!

I found a fantastic guy on YouTube called **Marcus Butler**. If you haven't watched him, you need to. He makes you laugh 'til you fall down, I'm telling you. He gets everything to the point and makes it so hysterically hilarious! Annnnnnnd there I go again with the rambling…

**Any thoughts? **


End file.
